Broken Glass
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: He leaned over her, taking in her face. Long lashes with beautiful skin... he wished she would open her eyes so he could see if they suited her.     Kataang. AU. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright folks this one will be massive. **

**AU. All set in the Avatar world, but pretty much different completely. **

**Our heroes are older and have never met each other.**

**There was no war, and no frozen in the iceberg. Element bending is forbidden. More explained in the story.**

**Characters may be slightly ooc but nothing major, be kind when it comes to grammar and such I can only read my own stories so many times. ****-I don't own anything-**

**This is the beginning of our story, which in other words means it will be the worst chapter, so give it a chance. I promise there will be more kataang moments in this story than you can handle. **

Broken Glass 

She usually never felt the cold.

There must be something in the air today, it feels… electrified. Katara knew that something was coming her way, and if the ocean was any indicator it wasn't going to be good, the waves were beating around showing the world their power.

Looking around at what most would call a barren waste land all she saw was beauty. All the water frozen beneath her feet was so imposing. If only she could practice her bending in a big way, instead of this hiding behind glaciers miles from home.

The world had changed a lot over a short span of time. Her mother used to tell her about all the proud waterbenders that used to live at the southern water tribe. Now there are none, as far as they knew.

The unfortunate thing was that it was like this every where. If what she'd learned was accurate the people born with no bending abilities turned on those who did. And before anyone knew bending was abolished. Anyone caught practicing their element was thrown in jail to rot, what really made it sting was the guard. The world guard set to make sure all laws were enforced.

The cherry on top was that her father was head guard of the south pole. Which definitely put a damper on her practices.

She shook her head to get these morose thoughts out. She knew what she risked when she came to her practices and she hoped that she'd never have to choose between freedom and bending, because Katara was scared, not knowing which she would pick.

If the air and water currents were any indicator, something was about to make her choose.

Figuring that she wouldn't get any good practice in with all these thoughts she decided to head back, looking around for a lion seal to take home. She was careful never to outright lie at where she went all day. Sokka just thought she was a slow hunter, Katara knew better.

Her small village came into view, the scattered huts some made from snow others pelts and leathers.

She could see Sokka and his small brigade of scouts and warriors, there was no war to defend from but that didn't stop some of the larger towns and cities to try and overcome the smaller ones, everyone had to be prepared.

She could see the large iron building belonging to the world guard. Filled to the brim with weapons used to take down any bender.

Her home was farthest away from the others, her fathers position segregated them from everyone else. The ice canyon wall that surrounded two sides of our village was closest to us putting our home at the safest advantage if any attackers were to come.

Releasing the deep sigh that overcame her she picked up the pace wanting to reach home before her father did.

The lightning that lit up the sky surprised her and the thunder that followed immediately after made her jump. Picking up the pace for a new reason she headed home.

"Katara finally, I was starting to worry about you." Katara's mother , Kya, was leaning over the fire stirring a large pot.

She knew she was the spitting image of her mother, the various comments from friends and family told her that, but to Katara her mother was ten times more beautiful than her.

"I'm sorry. There wasn't much to hunt this late in the season took me longer than I hoped. Did you hear that storm out? I feel like this one is going to be bad." and almost like she called it down, the skies opened up and poured out.

"Oh ! I hope your brother and father are on their way." Kya looked around with a worried expression that all mothers perfect in time.

" I saw Sokka when I was walking in I'll go see if he needs help getting the smaller boys home." Katara flashed her mother a smile and headed out, not noticing the slight frown her mother had.

The rain was so heavy Katara had to hold her hand over her eyes to open them, she headed toward the center of the village where Sokka liked to end his lessons hoping to catch him. She never would of guessed what was going to happen next.

A loud thunderous bolt of lightning shook the heavens. It sounded so close that Katara ducked down. She stood back up to see her father and Sokka running toward her with a look of absolute fear on their faces. Picking up their fear she turned to see, the lightning had hit the top of the canyon and a large chunk of ice and snow was teetering precariously on the edge, Katara knew it wouldn't hold.

" MOM!" she screamed running back to the house.

Sokka had reached her and held her back when he saw that the chunk had fallen. Katara broke away and only had a split second to make up her mind, use her bending to save her mother, or watch her die. It was an easy decision to make.

Katara knew she was still learning and if asked about it she'll say it must have been fear and adrenaline that gave her the skill. The snow hit their home and it immediately caved in but was saved from the worst.

It was as if time froze, the snow was suspended midair for a split second. Katara couldn't hold it , so the snow slowly fell on and around what used to be her home.

The rain stopped as quickly as it had came.

She released the breath she was holding and ran toward where she knew her mother would be. Missing the shocked looks of half the village, her brother, and the one of anger from her father.

"Mother! Mom! Where are you?" she moved away anything she could. Finally settling on waterbending one more time to move some of the snow she heard her, " Katara, what… what happened." Kya's small voice barely made it to Katara's ears, "mom! Where are you?"

"Here Katara here," she rushed over to her voice and started digging around. Finally her mother came into view. Katara pulled her up and out when the cry of pain made her freeze. "Its my leg. I think its broken." having pulled her all the way out Katara hugged her mother. The fear that she might of just lost her making her breath catch with emotion.

"Katara." her mother said with a sort of deathly calm. "What did you do?" She had been looking over Katara's shoulder at the still shocked and confused faces of the people around her. Katara turned to see and caught the last glimpse of her father walking towards the bunker. Sokka came running up to them

"Mom are you alright?" he said with real concern. Throwing a worried glance at his sister.

"Yes I should be fine, just maybe a broken leg. Sokka why is everyone acting this way?"

Sokka couldn't help his gaze from going back to Katara. "Katara umm, well, she waterbended. And quite a few people saw, including dad." This brought Kya gaze too and suddenly Katara started feeling the seriousness of what she'd done sink in.

Looking at the faces filled with concern for her she stood up quickly. "What should I do? Mom? Sokka?" Her mother looked down, all the worry and pain of what was going to be the hardest thing she's ever said.

"You need to leave. If you stay your father will take you to the earth nation prison. He can't show leniency to you, it would throw the whole village into a revolt." silent tears were rolling down her face.

"You hid it so well I wasn't worried that you would ever get caught."

"Wait mom you knew?" Katara stared at her mother with surprise, she didn't think anyone knew.

"You were good at hiding it Katara but-" Sokka started,

"Wait you knew too? Sokka why didn't you tell me?" He just shrugged his shoulders with a sad smile.

Katara looked back at her mother and to Sokka, the sorry truth becoming clear. She looked around what was her home for anything salvageable. Releasing a sigh she tuned and dug around the spot where her stuff would be.

The crowd had gone leaving just an eerie feeling hanging around. Finding her bed roll she bundled it and turned back to her family. Her mother was still crying shaking her head and Sokka had a look of determination.

"Katara I'm coming with you. I cant just let my only sister go off and fend for herself." Their mother looked up at him with a sad look. Knowing now that her children had grown up.

"Sokka I can't ask you to come you're so close to teaching your warriors everything. I know its important to you. You're the best one, you can't leave our village with no protection."

"Well I can't leave you with no protection either Katara!"

"I don't need protection I can protect myself!"

"Oh please Katara look around -"

"Sokka. Katara."

Both were silenced by their mothers soft voice.

" We shall compromise. Katara you remember how to get to our neighbor tribe to the south right? It's about a two day walk from here." She nodded her head.

"You will go there and catch a merchant ship to the Earth kingdom and find somewhere you'll be safe. Sokka you will have a few days to finish training your warriors and then you will leave when the ship stops here. You'll find your sister and you will protect each other."

Both could see how this was affecting their mother. She tried to stand and stumbled, Sokka rushed to help. Katara walked over and gave her mother a hug, knowing that she wouldn't see her for some time.

"I know your destined for bigger things than this, I knew this place couldn't hold you, but please don't forget your home. Someday you will forgive your father."

Katara rolled her eyes a bit at the last point but knew one day it would catch up with her. She moved back and looked at Sokka and smiled.

"Please be careful until I can catch up with you Katara I can't handle anymore problems." He said this with a laugh knowing it wouldn't help. She would do what she wanted anyway.

Kya knew her husband would be coming soon and this goodbye was taking to long,

" You should get some distance between us before dark, I love you Katara." she hugged her mother one more time and told her she loved her, threw Sokka a glance and headed south. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Gyatso sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "Aang, if you do not concentrate and breath this will be the longest day." Both were sitting side by side meditating on the balcony of the southern air temple. Both had the distinguishing tattoos and bald heads of monks. Yet one was more interested in watching the birds fly around than meditating.

"Every day is the longest day." Aang took a deep breath and tried to concentrate again.

But the chirps and noises of the breeze was to much of a temptation and his eyes peeked open once more. "What is on your mind Aang."

Gyatso knew he wouldn't get any peace until Aang talked this out.

"I feel… restless. I know all about meditating and the harmony of the world yet I know nothing of the world. I wish I could fly-"

"Now now Aang you know that we have discussed this, bending is not the way of the world anymore. You must not pursue this. Instead watch and respect the world. Live in it do not change it to your will."

Gyatso closed his eyes once again, thinking the conversation over.

Aang knew these things and even with all he knew, still didn't stop craving the freedom.

"I think, no, I know I'm going to leave. I crave adventure. I am restless and I'm sorry I deeply appreciate everything I've learned from you but I have this feeling like I need to do this monk Gyatso. Please forgive me." Aang had stood up halfway through this speech.

His head bowed and eyes closed.

"I knew this day would come Aang no need to apologize. You have my blessing. Do not forget what I have taught you. Do not worry I will see you again," and with that the monk was silent. He had never once opened his eyes.

Grabbing a small pack Aang couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Finally adventure, something new and amazing just waiting for him to find it!

He would fight evil, save damsels, learn new truths and maybe find a place where his airbending was accepted, somewhere he could practice without doing it in secret.

Appa was his sky bison, a great beast that could fly beyond all explanations.

How can the world understand that yet not let airbending be?

Oh well, "Appa come on, are you ready for excitement?" a loud roar was his answer and Aang jumped up to him defying all gravity.

"Wait Aang wait!" one of the younger students ran up to Appa, Aang couldn't quite place his name.

"Here Gyatso wanted you to have this," and with that he threw up a folded scroll and ran off.

"Thanks!" he yelled back taking a second to open it, a wide grin spread when he discovered the contents. "We're off! Yip yip!"

* * *

Katara never thought she would be so glad to see dry land.

The boat ride was so turbulent she had tossed up her accounts on more than one occasion.

Finally stepping off onto the dock she took a deep breath.

Looking around at all the buildings, she took it all in. This was obviously a trading town.

Spending what few monies she'd brought on supplies and food she decided to head out. Not wanting to stay in this busy town to long.

She decided to head north, maybe in the northern water tribe there were more waterbenders she could meet. Or at least if she had a destination she wouldn't feel like so much a wandering runaway and more of a traveler.

All she knew was that she needed to keep moving.

The fear of her father catching up and doing his duty was enough to have her camping in the wilderness over an inn.

She was still hesitant about her journey but with each step she took courage grew in her and she knew it was right.

Looking up she saw that the sun would be going down soon and started to look for a spot to camp. After awhile she came across a small pond. She looked around, a wall of rock almost made a full circle around this secluded oasis. A slow flowing waterfall was the spectacle. It made this spot beautiful. It was so large, yet seemed so private, in a way that time hadn't touched this place for centuries.

Katara saw a wonderful place to practice her art.

Setting up her small camp and starting a fire she quickly stripped to her wraps and headed in. This water was warm, so unlike what she was used to. Starting her movements she felt that she was finally alive for the first time.

Laying next to her fire to warm up Katara chewed on some fruit she had brought and stared into the sky. Thinking about what adventures lay ahead. Until she finally succumbed to sleep. 

Aang had been flying for sometime, stopping here and there to see the towns and take in the people. Everyone seemed to avoid him because of his tattoos or at least, he assumed that was why.

He decided to grow out his hair a bit to see if that made them more comfortable around him.

What's the point of going out in the world to meet new friends if no one came near him.

It was almost dawn, the noisy twilight when the birds are singing and the world is waking.

A flicker of flame caught his eye, he had been camping next to the top of a waterfall. Last night the sound of water hitting the rocks below, making a sweet rumbling sound had been soothing.

Now as he stood on the edge he saw it again. The small flicker of flame, there was no light hitting the oasis below yet so the fire was distinguishable.

Deciding to try out some new friend making techniques he had been thinking up, he jumped down using his airbending to soften his landing. Being careful not to startle whoever was laying near that fire he slowing walked up.

It was a girl.

This brought him up short. He hadn't spent much time with girls considering his teachings. Females were a distraction from meditating.

But this one was pretty.

She had long brown-, no more than just brown. It deserved some substantial word like mahogany, yes mahogany colored hair. Long lashes with beautiful skin, he wished she would open her eyes so he could see if they suited her.

He leaned in a little more to get a closer look,

'gees she even smelled good. He thought with a smile, he heard Appa growl and he glanced over up where he knew he was, so he never saw it coming.

He had been standing normal, maybe leaning over a pretty girl a little to far then suddenly he was hanging upside down. Frozen water around his ankles and ice frozen around his arms. Seeing this angry beauty from his current position he couldn't help what he said, "I'm so glad they suit you."

"What are you talking about?" Katara tried to hide how scared she was.

Waking up to a growl and then finding someone standing over her practically breathing on her was terrifying.

How long had he been there and what did he want?

"Your eyes, they suit you wonderfully." He smiled at her so charmingly she couldn't help the look of utter disbelief.

Raising her eyebrow she asked him who he was. "My name is Aang I'm a monk from the Southern Air Temple. What's your name?"

"I'm Katara, Water Tribe." She was still hesitant but he seemed nice enough.

"Well Katara, is there anyway you can uh, put me down?" his face was starting to turn a delightful pink and Katara tried to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape.

"Oh of course ha sorry." She tried to release him gently but all the ice just immediately turned to water dropping him quite unceremoniously at her feet.

"Oops," Katara mumbled as he got up.

He stood up and shook the water from his clothes.

"So… You're a Waterbender huh." he grinned at her raising his eyebrows knowingly. Katara felt the blood leave her face and her eyes darted around for somewhere to run. She really needed to stop blowing her cover.

"Hey hey its alright I wont tell, in fact I'm glad I met you, I've always wanted to meet a Waterbender."

"You do realize you hold my life in your hands with that information." Katara said with dread. First journey from home and already she was risking her freedom.

"Don't worry, I'll hold it gently" he flashed her a smile that she was sure made all the girls melt and unfortunately worked on her as well.

Rolling her eyes she started packing up her stuff.

He just stood there watching her.

"Are you all alone?" he said suddenly forehead narrowing in confusion.

"Well obviously." she finished up and turned to him, "why does that bother you?"

"You're a damsel in distress!" Aang threw up his arms and started laughing, "this adventure stuff is just like the books. I didn't think it would be that easy but here you are. Ha I'll be saving towns and robbing the rich before-"

"Aang what are you talking about" she cut him off, knowing that wouldn't of been a short speech.

"I am not a damsel or in distress. I'm fine."

He gave her a knowing look which frankly unnerved her. He shouldn't be knowing anything.

"You're a pretty girl all alone in the wilderness and your telling me your not in distress?" he let out a loud sigh,

"hmm oh well, I guess your right. So if your not in distress, can you show me your waterbending?"

He missed her quick blush when he called her pretty.

The question he posed made her stop short. She always wanted to show off what she'd learned and was never given the opportunity., now she could.

"I'll show you something amazing if you do" he added for good measure, wanting her to give in.

If he'd learn one thing his short time away from home was that everyone so far had the same views on element bending. Fear and confusion.

He hoped this girl was like him and was awed and inspired by the elements.

"Alright. What would you like to see?" she asked stepping toward the water.

"Oh anything really. Surprise me." he came down to stand near her.

She started her movements and slowly the water started to move, it came up, one strong burst of water started to rise out of the lake and move straight upward. She held it there for a moment and then it all came crashing back down splashing them a little.

"Wow that was-" he started.

"Terrible! Just terrible, I can never keep control of it for very long, it's so , so , irritating!"

Katara sat down on the edge with a fit. Rolling down to her back she looked up at the now bright blue sky.

"Well I thought that was amazing."

She didn't even react to hearing him.

"Come on Katara. I'll cheer you up, want to see that amazing thing I mentioned?"

Katara sat up and looked over at him taking a moment to think, then nodding her head.

"Come over here then." he walked over to where the waterfall was. There were a few well placed ledges to stand on the way up. Aang knew he could get them there easily.

She walked over to him and looked up to see what he saw.

Not noticing anything in particular.

"Put your arms around me." Katara threw him a 'you're out of your mind' glance.

"I promise not to take advantage. Put your arms around me." he said laughingly.

This was one of those moments for Katara. Yes or no. Live, or just go on breathing.

She stepped closer and hesitantly put her arms around his neck. Missing the grin on Aang's face.

He quickly jumped to the closest edge and up and up they went.

Katara let out a small gasp and hugged onto him tighter closing her eyes.

"One day you'll trust me enough to not close your eyes right?"

Finally noticing the ground beneath her feet she let go of him.

"You're a.. you're an Airbender! Oh spirits this is exciting." Katara looked down at where they had came from, and glanced back at him.

"Your right that was amazing."

Aang had just been smiling at her, when he caught her meaning,

"Oh that? Yeah that's sort of amazing but that isn't what I was talking about." he turned to Appa giving him a quick pat

"and its not this big guy either."

"Oh wow a sky bison! I've never saw one up close before, what's his name?" Katara asked heading over to him only to receive a lick. She just laughed.

"His name is Appa, Appa Katara, Katara Appa. Now lets go." and with that Aang put an arm around her and they leapt up onto Appa.

"yip yip"

Katara couldn't keep her mouth closed.

The sights around her were breathtaking.

Large hills and mountains scattered around her, deep plains and rivers flowed south , all the amazing shades of green, her eyes were not prepared for this. All her life she'd saw the beauty that is the frozen tundra, but that was nothing compared to this magnificent view. It was all so , so , alive.

Everything was alive around her. And she couldn't take it all in, no matter how she tried.

"I could stare at this forever."

He glanced her way, "I know, we flew for days just in circles taking it all in. I told you amazing right? Don't ever say I don't deliver." They both laughed.

He steered Appa back down to his camp and when they landed he grabbed her waist again before she could protest.

Both back on the ground Katara looked over at Aang who had taken a moment to gather his things and throw them up on Appa.

"I can't figure out why I trust you so easily. I'm not usually like this." she said confusion written clearly on her face.

"Maybe its because you're a monk." she said.

"Uh okay if you think so." Aang said glancing away.

"I'd rather it be my striking good looks and sparkling personality, but if you say monk I guess it must be that."

Katara just started laughing , he had said that so lightheartedly that she couldn't help it, and soon he joined her.

After they had calmed down Aang looked over to her.

"Hey Katara where are you headed?"

She moved to sit down near the edge to look down at the water below. Aang followed her there hanging his legs over.

"Well I figured I would go towards the northern water tribe to look for other waterbenders. What about you?"

Aang looked up at the sky.

"Well I was uh going that same direction actually. Maybe we should travel together, and on Appa we'll get there in half the time."

Katara shot him a suspicious glance, but then a small smile found its way to her lips.

"You know I think that's a good idea Aang. I've lived my whole life surrounded by people, and being alone was rather, um, lonely."

"I know exactly what you mean." a short pause followed. Then Aang asked if she could waterbend from this high up.

"I don't see why not, well I'll try lets say that" she then started moving her hands. Pushing and pulling them, swaying her fingers. Down below the water started to wave back and forth lapping up at the wall of rock.

Then as she was watching the wave got bigger and bigger, more stronger each time it came back. Katara got a little frightened never before seeing the water move this powerfully, she dropped her hands.

Instead of the water settling like it usually did it kept moving closer and closer, Katara shot a frightened look at Aang to tell him she wasn't doing this anymore when she saw his hands. They were making the same motion she had been doing. His eyes concentrating on the water below.

"Aang what are you doing?"

She couldn't help saying aloud.

Startling Aang out of his trance, his hands stilled and she could hear the water fall back into place below. She simply stared at him.

He was continually shocking her. Who was this person… "Aang are you- are you the Avatar?"

He just stared into his hands. 

**Review! considering the length and style of this story I'm going off popular demand, Im really just writing this for my own enjoyment and using this site to get some quality feedback... So in other words, reviews greatly appreciated. **

**Coming up next: **"Katara you are beautiful,"

Moving closer still, he slid his hand up to her elbows.

Katara was frozen, she was nervous but couldn't deny the speed of her heartbeat, part of her wanting to see what he would do, the other scared stiff.

He leaned closer so that his mouth was near her left ear,

" beautiful…" he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**Things get a little heated! **

**Aang and Katara stop at the crazy town of Gansu. Get ready kataang fans. **

Broken Glass 

Katara was still sitting near the edge of the cliff thinking over what had happened a few hours ago.

Is it possible that Aang is the long forgotten Avatar?

With bending being outlawed an Avatar is doubly a threat to them. If he could somehow bring back bending into everyday lives… She slumped down with a groan.

If the people here were as unforgiving as back home he had no shot. The fear that is now accompanied with bending is almost unbeatable.

She moved to lean on her elbows and glanced back to where Aang was sitting.

There was a large boulder near Appa and that is where he had gone. Sitting so still, he must be meditating, she thought.

His personality so far didn't suit what she imagined a monk to be like, but all she had to do was look at him to know the truth. The robes he wore left one arm uncovered leaving it bare for her eyes to devour.

He looked so strong, the muscles finely defined along his collar bone and then down to his wrist. She had felt those arms when he carried her up the cliff wall.

His face right now has a look of such serenity, even though she knew better.

His thoughts must be turbulent with questions. Her eyes landed on the tattoos that started on his forehead, then making their way down his entire back and arms, she could only assume his legs as well, but they were probably there.

He really was quite handsome.

He has such a strong jaw, it made her want to put her hands on him. To feel the strength in something so delicate.

"I hate to ruin your view but I'm ready to talk about this." Aang said still unmoving except the large grin that was now on his face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Katara stuttered.

Turning her face back away from him. Letter her elbows fall she laid back down.

Aang came walking over, stopping when he came to her. Blocking the sun with his body she squinted up at him.

Aang laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

"I always knew there was something more to my airbending. To tell you the truth I figured I was the Avatar. The air tribe monks do not believe in bending anymore than the rest of the world, its unnatural to them now. They think it disrupts the balance of the world. I could never feel that way about it, to me it… it harmonized the world for me."

Katara nodded to herself knowing exactly what he meant. She leaned up onto her elbows to watch him as he spoke.

"I practiced in secret but you can only learn so much from trial and error. Later I found some scrolls and learned all I could from them. Then I noticed how fire and water reacted to me before long I could make water move, and fire spread, but earth was to difficult it never reacted right."

Aang felt like a weight had been lifted, he'd wanted to tell someone about this for so long that it was so freeing to let someone know.

He opened his eyes to see Katara staring at him.

"Aang this is amazing. You're amazing." he felt a blush coming on.

"This was fate that we met each other Aang, you can't believe that it was just a simple coincidence? I know what I'm supposed to do now." she leaned up so she was sitting, and he followed her lead.

"What are you getting at Katara?" she grabbed his hand.

"You're the Avatar. You're important to this world whether the world knows it or not, and I know it means something that I met you. I was looking for a purpose and now I have one. I'm going to protect you Aang, so you can fulfill your destiny."

She was gripping his hand pretty tight so he pulled it out slowly.

"What about your plans to go to the northern water tribe?" Katara's forehead bunched in confusion

"Aang you're more important than that. I want to be there when you change the world."

Katara stared up at him.

Aang laughed nervously and stood.

"Well uh okay then, always glad to have friends around."

Katara gave him a wide smile, that he returned halfheartedly.

Aang had no idea what his destiny was, he was just out looking for adventure.

Oh well, he decided that fate got him into this mess he might as well lay back and see what else it had in store.

"Its been a pretty tiring day considering, how about we stay here one more night then move on?" he offered looking around.

"I can teach you what waterbending I know, if you'd like to learn." she said.

He turned to her and nodded.

The rest of that day was spent down in the oasis with Katara showing him what she knew, and what she may have made up herself.

By that evening they both were exhausted.

Sitting around a small fire Aang had started they shared what food they had left between them.

"I never thought Waterbending would be so tiring." Aang said stretching out his arms and back.

Katara's eyes strayed slightly to those arms and she hurriedly covered up by taking another bite of her fruit. Aang remained oblivious and stood up walking over to Appa.

"I feel like I could sleep for days." he slumped down onto his tail.

"You'll get used to it." Katara said standing. She headed over to her own bed roll.

As she lay there her thoughts were of Aang and how amazing it was that she was traveling with the Avatar. "Goodnight Katara." he said before falling asleep.

She just smiled before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Kya was glaring at her husband.

Don't get her wrong she loved this stubborn man with everything she was, but in this instance he was making her crazy.

"How could you keep this from me Kya. it's a betrayal of the worst sort." he was stomping around their temporary home while another was being built.

"It is not. You are overreacting and if you took two seconds to think about your daughter and not your standing in the government you would see that."

He just glared and her, "I will have to find her and turn her in Kya, it's my duty," and then he left without another word.

Kya sighed. Hoping that Sokka had caught up with Katara by now. She could only hold him here for a short while longer.

* * *

They had been traveling for some time, stopping through towns when the need arose.

"Hey Katara, Appa needs to rest, he's not used to this kind of nonstop flying. It looks like there is a town over there" he said pointing a small distance away.

She nodded, so he led Appa down to a clearing surrounded by trees.

They both jumped down, even though they had done this many times it always made Katara's heart race.

He was just so strong.

Aang gave Appa a quick pat and told him they would be back soon. Appa just rolled onto his back and relaxed.

They took off walking in a comfortable silence. They had almost covered every subject and asked every question they could think to ask.

Katara felt like she knew him almost as well as she knew herself.

Thinking back to and earlier conversation they had brought on a blush.

They were flying on Appa and Katara had asked Aang about his friends back at the temple.

"Well actually there wasn't many boys my age when I was growing up. Most were younger or older, so I spent a lot of time with Gyatso, my mentor."

Katara frowned a bit, Aang saw that frown and told her it wasn't that bad.

"Who did you spend time with when you were younger?"

Katara thought back, "Well mostly my brother or my mom. Most of the people were elderly or single with no children. Our sister tribe on the north pole is where most of the new families travel to, it's a lot bigger and more family friendly I guess.

There was a boy in a small village some miles away but we only saw him a few times a year. He was mainly Sokka's friend though." she frowned thinking about it. Wondering where Sokka was now.

Noticing her far away look he asked, "So you don't have a boy waiting for you to return." he threw this question out as quickly as possible.

Trying to seem only slightly interested when inside he was scared of her answer.

"No Aang, there is no one waiting for me." she looked away from him, a secret smile on her face.

"What about you? Is there some air tribe girl watching the sky for you?"

Keeping her face turned she waited. And waited. Finally she turned back to him worried, though she would never admit it.

He was waiting for her to look at him and when she turned he was smiling at her.

He leaned in towards her, bringing a hand up to her cheek.

Katara was frozen.

He smiled and simply held her face for a moment basking in her nearness and getting lost in her deep blue eyes, then he said " Well there are a few girls that might be waiting, this one has the most-" he was cut short when she pushed him back into Appa's saddle.

She stood to walk to the other side and sat down.

"Katara! I'm joking there is no one back home."

She turned to look back at him and gave him a sarcastic smile, and he just chuckled.

Then she turned away again, and he let out a sigh.

If she had turned his way again she would of saw it, that soft look of longing he had while he gazed at her.

Shaking her head from those memories she looked up seeing that Aang was quite a few steps in front of her. She jogged a bit to catch up with him.

"Look" he said while pointing.

She looked through the trees and saw a large sign with Gansu written on it.

"Is that the name of the village?" she asked.

"I assume so, come on lets check it out."

They headed in and were quickly greeted by an elderly woman. She had long black hair tied back from her face.

"Hello my dears welcome to Gansu! My name is Lana." she smiled and they smiled back looking around the small town.

People were coming out of their homes to greet them, all of them seemed to be couples standing hand in hand, smiling.

Aang threw Katara a glance at the same time she looked to him.

There was something weird going on here.

"Why don't you come to the tea shop for a bit to drink, by the look of you you've been traveling for some time hmm?"

She held her arm out for Aang to take, Katara just followed, and Lana led them to the tea shop.

Lana rambled on about how their town was founded fifty years ago by sweet young couple looking for a happy town to raise their family.

Aang and Katara nodded politely keeping their smiles in place.

The story seemed innocent enough. They came to the small shop and went in. There were scattered tables and most were filled with couples.

When they walked in everyone stopped talking and turned to smile at them, then resumed their conversations. Now they really were getting some weird vibes here.

"Oh these silly people, come over here my friends and sit."

Aang and Katara went to sit on opposite sides but Lana stopped them,

"Oh please don't separate on my account please sit next to your wife."

Katara was already sitting, but at this comment Aang missed the chair completely and went falling to the ground. The shocked look never leaving his face.

Katara was just staring at Lana, not acknowledging Aang's accident.

She knew there was something off about this town, and she may have just found it.

Aang got himself up into the chair.

"Dear are you alright?" Lana asked with concern she glanced between the two of them.

He nodded at her, still a little unable to form words.

Aang looked over to Katara to see how she was taking this but she was looking pensive, making Aang wonder what she was thinking up, and how she was able to keep such a calm façade.

Lana ordered some drinks for all of them.

"So how long have you been married?"

Aang's mouth dropped slightly, not sure how to answer. Katara glanced around stalling before she decided how to handle this.

"Because I know you're not that type of couple, the kind that travel in sin together spreading their love around right? Because we might just have to do something about that if you were. " she asked smiling at them, the lightly veiled threat hanging in the air.

Aang started stuttering out a few words unsure of where to take this, he looked around when he noticed the whole shop was quiet waiting to hear their answer.

Katara took the lead, "Oh we are just newly married" she said grabbing Aang's hand from under the table and squeezing it, the silent command to just go with it.

She gave him the biggest 'newly wed we're in love' smile she could manage.

Aang was silently looking down at Katara like she had grown two heads, though not hating what he was hearing. He could imagine his life with Katara always in it. Traveling together, living and having adventures, growing old together.

The blissful look that was on his face is was what Lana saw,

"You two are just darling!"

Aang caught on and decided to just roll with it.

He lifted his arm to go around his 'wife' and let a small laugh out.

He looked down at her and gave her a squeeze. "We get that a lot, childhood sweethearts and all that." Katara gave a small laugh, she was saved from adding to that story when the tea arrived.

"So are you here to take the waters?"

Aang and Katara looked awkwardly at each other while taking a drink.

"Ah, no we are just passing through actually." Katara said putting her cup down.

This tea was strange, it smelled and tasted way to sweet.

Lana gave them a look of disbelief, "What! Why not? That is what everyone comes here for, or at least they used to. It has been some time since we've had any new couples."

The permanent smile that had been attached to their face since they walked into this town faltered for a second. What was with this place and couples?

"I know what to do! You two shall stay a night at the inn. I own it so don't worry about anything, and you shall take the waters tonight and leave tomorrow! It's a perfect plan." Lana stood up from her chair.

"Come on I will show you to it, oh don't fret about the tea, I shall brew you up some while you get settled." Aang not wanting to be rude, finished off his tea in one gulp.

"That sounds like a great plan, come on Katara." he stood up and took Lana's arm once more, stopping to turn back to where Katara was sitting, shocked at his behavior.

"Well come on wife" he said holding out his other arm for her.

Katara stood rather stiffly not sure what was going on, but took his arm anyway and they left the shop.

* * *

"Well here you are, I'll let you get settled and start that tea. I will wait for you down stairs, cheerio" and with that Lana left them standing at the threshold of a bedroom.

Staring at the lone bed.

Aang walked in and sat down on it. Katara still untrusting of this town shut the door behind them.

"Aang what is going on?" she stood a few feet away, still glancing around the room as if expecting some other old woman to jump out and ask them about marriage.

"This town is wonderful. Lets move here."

Katara's head came whipping around to look at him.

"What is wrong with you Aang?" she stepped closer and kneeled to be eye level with him.

He just kept looking listlessly at her.

Katara stared back unsure of what to do.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

"There is nothing wrong my love" and with that he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, except that as he came forward she leaned back, ending up sprawled on the floor. Her heart still reeling from what he called her.

"Aang what are you doing?"

He just smiled at her and stood up, brushing off the fact she completely avoided his kiss.

"I think I'm going to go get some more tea would you like some?" Katara stood up quickly to stop him from leaving.

"No Aang I think that is what made you act like this. You need to stay here, there is something wrong with this town."

Aang tried to move around her but she stepped in his way.

"Come on love, let me go get some."

He did it again, Katara's breath hitched for a second, does he even realize how that word he kept brandishing about is effecting her?

Aang reached around her to grab the door and she pushed him all the way back to the bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress and he fell back.

"Aang you need to sleep this off." she heard someone at the door and turned around right as Lana opened the door carrying a tray,

"Ohh sorry am I interrupting?" she looked innocently around.

Aang leaned up and shook his head no, smiling.

Katara's jaw just dropped. This really is getting out of hand.

"I just thought I would show you to the pools before dinner, oh and here is a cup of tea for each of you." she said.

Aang sat up and grabbed Katara's hand. He walked her over to the door where he grabbed one cup and threw it back, drinking it in one gulp. Smacking his lips "AHhh. Perfect, lets go." He grabbed Lana's free arm with his and steered them down and out.

Unsure if it would be worse to leave him alone or go with, Katara let out a breath and followed behind them.

Near the edge of town there was a cave opening that Lana lead them to.

"Here you are, now you just head in and follow the path down, be careful though the cave will open you eyes to many things." with that said Lana let out a small noise that could be defined as a giggle, if you lived in a haunted house, and turned to leave them.

Aang and Katara headed down the cave slowly.

Katara looked around, it really was rather pretty down here. The rock wall differed in colors and textures.

Aang was leading the way. They walked for a few minutes when Aang suddenly stopped causing her to run into him.

"Aang I can hardly see in here what's wrong?"

Aang held his head in his hands, "What's wrong with me, my head is pounding."

Katara looked up at him "Aang are you normal again?"

She moved around so she was in front of him.

"Was I abnormal?" she let out a short laugh "uh yeah you could say that. Come on we might as well keep moving, I'll explain what's going on as we walk down here. Tell you the truth I'm curious at what we'll find."

Katara told him about what she suspected with the tea and how crazy this whole town seemed.

Aang was still feeling his head ache, and not that he was going to tell her but truth be told, he was craving that tea…

Katara stopped short when she came upon the view causing Aang to bump into her a bit.

It was beautiful.

A few hot spring pools were spread out in the mass cavern, crystals lit the room in a light glow giving the whole place a rather romantic feel.

Katara could understand why couples would come here together.

They were alone she noticed, while Aang was already stripping down to get in.

"Come on Katara look at this place its amazing. Lets get in." he stepped in letting out a long sigh as he settled. "It feels amazing."

The temptation was too much for her and she quickly followed his lead.

They both had closed eyes relaxing away days of travel.

Neither knew how long they relaxed.

"This water smells so good." Katara peeked an eye open to see Aang with his face right over the water.

She saw him stick out his tongue to taste it, "Aang ew that is so gross."

"No this stuff is delicious, taste it" he took a drink cupping his hands together to bring it to his mouth. She lifted some up and took a small taste, it reminded her of something…

After his second gulp Katara grabbed his hands,

"Aang stop, that is really nasty, it reminds me of that gross tea."

He stopped moving for a second just looking down at the water.

Then his gaze caught to her hands still holding his.

He followed her arms with his eyes up to her face. Katara gulped when she saw his eyes.

He had the same look he did when they were in the room.

"A-Aang.." she stuttered a bit, and he moved to sit closer, still holding her hands so she couldn't scoot away.

"Katara you are beautiful,"

Moving closer still, he slid his hand up to her elbows.

Katara was frozen, she was nervous but couldn't deny the speed of her heartbeat, part of her wanting to see what he would do, the other scared stiff.

He leaned closer so that his mouth was near her left ear,

" beautiful…" he breathed.

Katara let out an unsteady breath, then his mouth settled on her neck and she couldn't remember how to breathe.

His lips were so soft.

He kissed lightly up and down her neck stopping to suck ever so slightly in-between kisses.

Then he dragged his open mouth down to her collar bone, she felt the smallest hint of his teeth and her eyes fell closed.

He kissed his way around, back up to the other side of her neck. Stopping to bite lightly on her ear.

Katara's head fell back giving him better access.

She lost all knowledge of time, just basking in his attention.

She knew in her head that it was probably the tea and this strange water causing this outburst but she couldn't help enjoying it.

She wasn't brave enough to act on what she wanted, so she just let him take the lead.

His mouth worked its way to her cheeks, she opened her eyes to see him. His eyes were closed,

so she took this moment for her eyes to feast upon him.

He was gorgeous. The long plains of his cheeks, the strong jaw, and gentle slope of his nose.

As if feeling her eyes on him he opened his suddenly and stared into her.

Leaning closer he kissed her eyes closed and made his way lower.

She felt him hovering over her lips, knowing he was about kiss her. She let out small breath of anticipation. Seconds felt like hours, she knew it was coming…

"Katara! What the hell are you doing down here and who the hell is that!" 

**Again, Review! considering the length and style of this story I'm going off popular demand. So if you want it to continue Review Please! **

**Coming up next: **"Who did this to you?" he brought a hand up to her neck. And Katara felt her face heat up.

She really needed to get a handle on this blushing problem when he was around.

She swallowed rather loudly and cleared her throat. Not sure what to tell him.

He just looked so concerned.

"If he hurt you I wont stop until I kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**This one is a little short but I needed to end it somewhere, and I only read through this one a few times so if you catch any mistakes I apologize in advance. Enjoy. **

Broken Glass

Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head, Aang's mouth landed near her jaw and she took a second to regret that tragedy.

"Sokka! What are you doing here!"

Seeing her brother stand at the opening of the cavern was the shock she needed.

She then noticed how they were sitting.

She was on Aang's lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. Arms around his neck, hands on the back of his head.

The blush that spread all over her face was more than Sokka could take.

"Katara get out of that water right this instant. I'm going to kill this guy" he headed over to them but Katara jumped out first stopping Sokka before he got to close.

"Sokka stop, stop its not what you think."

"Not what I think? Not what I think! Katara I have eyes I know what I saw."

She held him back.

"I know what you think you saw but there is something you don't understand. This water does something to you its, its hard to explain." she stuttered.

Katara looked over to Aang and saw him drinking the water again.

"Aang! Stop it, get out of there." she moved over to grab his arm to drag him out of the water.

Sokka walked over to help her, or possibly punch him, when Aang's head suddenly fell back and he passed out. He guess he had to help him…

They dragged him out to lay on the cave floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka asked curious, but still wanting to hit him.

Katara was kneeling next to Aang trying to wake him up. She softly hit his cheek, Aang mumble some incoherent words then went quiet again.

She leaned over her to make sure he was breathing.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with him, Sokka I'm worried. It all started with the tea and this crazy town, and-" her breath caught and she held back a sob.

"I don't even know what is wrong with me, but I'm glad to see you Sokka, I missed you."

Sokka sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"I missed you too. Listen you're right about this town, we need to get out of here. I got here a few days ago looking for you and I overheard-"

"Wait what did you say?" Katara lifted her head to look at him.

"I got here a few days ago looking -"

"A few days ago? Whaat? Sokka we only just arrived here today, hours ago actually."

Katara stood up and started pacing.

"A few days? Oh my spirits this place is so crazy! Is that possible we've been down here for days?"

Sokka was starting to get worried, he'd never known his sister to act like this, she was pulling her own hair, that wasn't normal.

He stood up and stopped her pacing, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Katara stop. Start at the beginning."

She took a deep breath and went on to tell him how she met Aang, that they've been traveling together, how he's the Avatar and everything up to the crazy Lana and the weird tea.

"Wow. You've been busy. Listen we need to get out of here, and don't think I've forgotten that scene I walked in on sister." She blushed.

"Didn't you drink any of the tea Sokka?" he threw her a look and rolled his eyes, knowing she was ignoring his last point on purpose.

"I wasn't offered any actually. People just kept telling me to leave and come back when I had a wife. It was all rather insulting really." Sokka said looking thoughtful for a second. "I guess its good that they didn't, their rudeness was what made me think to stay and look around a little more. Come on lets get out of here." He stood up and they both grabbed one of Aang's arms and started walking with him.

They made their way up and out toward the end of the cave.

"Wait a minute, stop here. I'm going to go up and see if anyone is guarding the way out."

They leaned Aang against the wall and Sokka headed up the rest of the way alone.

Katara tried waking Aang again.

"Aang what's wrong with you?" she lightly tapped his cheek.

All she could think about is that if Sokka had only walked in a few minutes later she might of felt his lips on hers.

Katara let out a small sigh, she's never been this curious about anything. Glancing about to make sure Sokka wasn't on his way back she decided to take what she wanted.

Making sure Aang was still out, she leaned closer and placed a quick kiss on his mouth.

Peeking open her eyes she gasped when she saw grey looking back at her.

"I wish I knew what was making you light up like that." Aang said in a whisper, all his comment did was make her blush brighter.

"I uh I'm sorry."

Katara never felt so humiliated.

"For what?" Aang still looked dazed.

She looked up at him again, slightly worried, hoping that water didn't effect his brain.

"Are you alright Aang?" he blinked a few times trying to clear his head.

"I'm not sure, my memory is fuzzy what are we doing here?"

He was looking at her face trying to find clues to why she was acting so weird when he noticed her neck.

"Who did that to you? What the hell happened?" he reached up to turn her face back and forth getting a better look at the small red bruises that scattered her throat.

Katara didn't think her face could get and hotter.

"Who do I need to kill around here?" Aang stood up quickly looking around for some unnoticed assailant but stumbled a bit having to hold on the wall to keep his balance.

Katara was busy wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

"Aang sit down your not making this easy."

He glared around the cave one more time and sat back down.

"Katara I think you need to explain some things to me." he took in her blush and stared at her confused. "Well first you should know my brother Sokka is here, and we need to get out of this town. I think we may have been down here for longer than we thought, a few days longer…"

Aang nodded for her to continue, trying to take it all in even with his splitting headache. Then he heard someone coming, they both stood up and Aang pushed her behind him.

"Get your hands off my sister."

Sokka stopped and glared at Aang.

Aang glared at Sokka.

"Sokka shut up, come on we need to get out of here." Katara stepped out from behind Aang and started walking up the trail leaving them behind.

Both men took each others measure, looking up and then down, glaring the whole time. Finding nothing to say they followed Katara up.

"There was one guy standing in the mouth of the cave but I took care of him, he had been following me around since I arrived. If we head left out of this place we'll avoid the town and get out of here without to much fuss… hopefully."

Aang and Katara nodded letting Sokka take the lead.

They made their way out thankfully not running into any trouble, once they were in the clear Aang pointed the way to where Appa should be. He headed in that direction' Katara and Sokka fell in line behind.

Katara slowed down to speak with her brother alone, "Listen Sokka, could you not mention what you saw to him." she pleaded with her eyes.

Sokka glared.

"What why? He deserves to hear a piece if my mind."

"I don't think he remembers Sokka and I'd really rather not ruin things. He's come to be a great friend to me. Please all you would do is embarrass us both."

Katara felt her eyes watering and took full advantage, looking up at her brother.

"Please Sokka" she let out a loud sniff for good measure.

He let out a loud groan of anger.

"Fine Katara but if I see one step in that direction he's going to hear my thoughts on the matter. One step!"

She gave her brother a quick hug, "Thank you thank you!"

Then she jogged to catch up with Aang.

Sokka just shook his head. He was to young to deal with this. 

They headed into the clearing and Appa came bounding toward them landing on Aang giving him a big lick. Aang just laughed happy to see him too.

It was already near sundown so they decided to travel a few miles to get some distance between them and Gansu then make camp.

Sokka was hesitant to get on Appa, but after receiving a big lick of his own discovered Appa to be just a big softy, and after a few minutes declared it the best way to travel.

Finding a spot next to a river they stopped, Katara put what food they had together to make dinner.

Sokka and Aang headed out together to gather wood for the fire. Katara threw them a worried glance before turning back to the dinner. She hoped they would got along she really didn't need more to worry about.

Sokka was surprised to find out how much he liked Aang, he really was a nice guy. And smart too. Not anywhere near as smart as him, but who is really.

They talked about their past, and Aang told him that he was an Airbender. Leaving out that he was the Avatar, and Sokka didn't bother telling him he already knew.

Sokka told him about the south pole and Aang explained to him how the air temples stayed level on the tops of mountains. Sokka told him he wanted to see them, and Aang promised to show him one day.

They avoided the subject of what had happened earlier staying on easy topics, leaving that conversation for later, or maybe never.

By the time they made it back to camp Katara was gone.

Their dinner was laid out for them, her portion already eaten.

"Where did she go?" Sokka started looking around with a worried frown.

"Don't worry, she's probably down at the river, she usually practices Waterbending before bed."

Aang sat down to eat, Sokka glared at him a bit for the fact that he knew his sisters before bed habits, but then shrugged following his lead.

Not before long Sokka was snoring.

Aang couldn't sleep if Katara wasn't back so he decided to head out to look for her.

He grinned when he found her. She was sitting on a large flat rock next to the bank of the river.

Trying not to disturb her he quietly airbended his way up and sat down facing her.

Her eyes were closed, face utterly serene, unbeknownst to him her mind was going crazy thinking about what happened earlier.

He took a moment to look at her neck again.

The light bruises were still noticeable, he knew what caused them , he just really wanted to know who caused them.

Someone in that village, so much for their great views on marriage.

He was going to have to take Appa back to that damn village and kill someone.

He started imagining how he would do it. Aang knew he was a peaceful person, violence usually made his stomach turn but when he saw how Katara was taken advantage of…. The amount of anger was a little shocking to him, but he couldn't help it.

"Aang if your going to sit up here please don't growl at me."

Aang brought his attention back up to her, not realizing he was making noise.

She was looking at him with a crooked smile and Aang felt his heart skip for a moment.

"Katara I need you to tell me something." he said seriously, she looked up at him silently waiting for him to continue.

"Who did this to you?" he brought a hand up to her neck.

Her smile dropped and Katara felt her face heat up.

She really needed to get a handle on this blushing problem when he was around.

She swallowed rather loudly and cleared her throat. Not sure what to tell him.

He just looked so concerned.

"If he hurt you I wont stop until I kill him." Aang said, a deathly calm in his voice. He frowned grabbing her attention again.

"Aang it's really not a big deal, just forget it." she looked down, she had never been good at lying.

He tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Katara we are traveling together I know you want to protect me because I'm the Avatar but I'm supposed to protect you too. If someone hurt you and took advantage of you, I will make them pay.

I don't want to see you hurt Katara. In the short time we've known each other you have come to mean a lot to me."

She gave him a small smile, glad that she wasn't alone in her feelings. She sniffed and blinked back a few tears, he was just so sincere.

Aang took those tears to mean something else entirely.

"I'll kill him, Katara tell me his name. I swear to the spirits I will find him that damn -"

"Aang, Aang stop.."

He kept going off telling her how he was going to kill this man who hurt her.

So she told him.

"It was you."

He stopped mid rant and looked at her.

"What did you say?"

Katara looked upward avoiding his eyes.

"It was you. Well us. Together." she glanced down at him to see how he was taking this news.

His mouth was open and he was staring at her throat.

Katara bit her lip, worried that she did the wrong thing in telling him.

Aang's eyes didn't miss a beat glancing up to look at those lips. Taking in his reaction she tried to read his thoughts through his eyes. Was he going to hate her?

"I'm sorry Aang it's ok, we can just forget it happened, I don't want you to regret meeting me. We can split up-"

"Katara stop talking" he held his fingers over her lips to stop her words, taking a second to appreciate their softness against his fingers.

He looked deep into her eyes, Katara felt her heart speed up, her breathing became irregular.

She waited to see what he would say.

"The only thing I regret Katara,"

Moving his hand from her mouth he brought it down to rub his thumb on one of the marks she said he left on her.

"is not remembering doing it."

He gave her a quick half smile to show he wasn't upset. Grabbing her hand, he put a kiss on the top, then turned it over kissing the inside of her wrist.

Then he left her atop that rock and headed back to camp. She could only wonder at his thoughts.

Katara let out an unsteady breath and fell back, laying down she waiting until her heart went back to normal then got up and went to bed. 

He heard her walk past him and lay down. Aang couldn't relax enough to fall asleep yet. His head was full of what she had told him. Is it possible he really couldn't remember doing that to her? Ever since he sat down at that tea shop his head had started to get fuzzy. He sort of remembered walking down into that cave but once in there it all goes blank, next thing he knew he was waking up against that wall.

It was so frustrating! At least if it was going to happen he wanted to remember and enjoy it.

She seemed to get over it rather well though, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. He raised an eyebrow unsure of what to think about that.

Letting out a small groan of frustration he rolled over. Maybe if he kissed her again he would remember kissing her before… or maybe she'll realize how terrible he was for doing it and hate him forever.

His thoughts were going back and forth. The fire had died down by the time he finally settled enough to fall asleep. He dreamed of her. 

Katara woke up first the next day and used what she saved from dinner to put together their breakfast. They definitely needed to stop somewhere to get supplies.

She walked over to wake up Sokka but he refused to budge. She shook him so hard his tongue flopped out and he started mumbling.

Rolling her eyes she gave up on him and walked over to Aang. He had an arm flung over his face sleeping he looked so peaceful, she decided just to leave them alone to sleep.

Packing up her bed and gathering their few supplies she put out what was left of the fire and looked around. There was nothing to do, and she sure didn't want to think about yesterday anymore.

It looked to be a few hours before noon so she decided they had slept enough. Aang would probably be the easiest to wake up so she walked over to him.

"Aang. Aaaaangg. Wake up." she reached over and lifted his arm off his face and dropped it unceremoniously to his side. He shifted slightly but stayed sleeping. Katara blew out a frustrated breath.

"Wake up. Aang its time to get up. We need to get moving." she pointed her finger out and slowly moved it to his face she was going to poke his cheek but at the last second he moved, landing her finger right into his eye.

"Oww! What was that for?" Aang said bringing up his hand to hold his injured eye. He squinted his good at her accusingly. Katara tried to keep the smile off her face and ended up with a crooked frown. Aang just glared a little harder then rolled his eye.

"If you wanted to wake me up a normal shove would of sufficed."

Katara just reached up to rub the back of her head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"You're lucky I'm a monk. Forgiveness is in my nature."

"Will you help me wake up Sokka? He's impossible." she said turning away from him to walk over to her brother, hiding her laugh.

"Sure." Aang stretched up and headed over to the siblings.

Katara was violently shaking her brother and Aang was busy laughing. "You try." Katara said giving up on him.

Aang walked over to Sokka and leaned close, "Hey Sokka wake up." he practically whispered to him. Sokka sat up and scratched his back. "Good morning guys'" he said with a yawn.

Katara's mouth was hanging open and she was giving Aang an incredulous look. He just grinned back at her.

"You two deserve each other." and with that she walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Sokka asked Aang yawning once again. Aang just shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his eye. 

**Well there you are hope that satisfied. Review.**

**I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this. Thanks to everyone so far. **

**Also, I noticed when I post the formatting goes a little weird. Sorry if that bothers anyone.**

**On a side note, anyone finish mockingjay yet? Got it yesterday so excited! **

**Coming up next: **He could only watch helplessly as they took his sister from him, he looked around angrily glaring at everyone who glanced his way, they wouldn't have her for long. He promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**I almost made this into two separate chapters but decided to just throw it all together so its extra long! Yay's all around right?… This one did make my head hurt more than a few times so let me know what you think. Also, excuse me if you run into any errors. I'm sure they are rampant. **

Chapter 4.

Broken Glass 

As they started off their journey Katara asked Sokka how their mother was.

"She's as good as she can be considering. Her leg was healing fine and last I knew they were staying at Gran Gran's. Father's had half the guards fixing the house, but honestly I think mom was just using that as an excuse to stall him." Sokka sat down near her to finish his tale.

Aang was steering Appa so he could only hear bits of what they were saying, and soon straining his ears became to much so he just ignored them.

"So he still plans on coming after me then?" Katara said softly.

Sokka let out sigh, "Yes. I'm not sure why this means so much to him. We should keep our eyes open behind us so we can avoid that problem for as long as possible."

Katara nodded then asked him about his expedition to find her.

"Well the ship I bought passage on hit a storm and we were knocked off course. I only left two days after you so I would of caught up sooner if not for that." he said looking up thoughtfully.

"Where did you end up?"

"There's this small island… we uh ended up at for repairs. Stayed there for about four days..." says Sokka looked everywhere but at Katara trailing off while he mentioned this island.

She stared strangely at him knowing there was more to that story but letting him have his secrets. Spirits knew she had her own.

"So then what happened."

"I finally arrived at the trading port and asked around for you, a few people had saw you and pointed me in the right direction. I figured you would camp rather than stay at an inn so I tried to think like you. As tiring that that turned out to be… I found your first camp but then lost you. Then I came across a boat captain in the next port town and he told me about this village that travelers often ended up at. He was so hesitant to talk about it. I had a feeling, you had to be there. And voila! Sokka enters the creepy village to rescue his long lost sister!." He jutted out his chin and puffed up his chest giving Katara his hero pose.

"Yeah and it was good that you did. Who knows what would of happened to us there." Katara said truthfully.

"Oh I have a good idea of what would of happened there." Sokka said narrowing his eyes at her.

She blushed and continued, ignoring his interruption. "We should ask around when we get to the next city, that place is dangerous." Katara said.

"Yeah dangerous to the population-"

"Sokka shut it." she hissed at him. This time he kept going ignoring her.

"One thing I've learned while looking for you Katara. People in the Earth kingdom do not like to talk especially to strangers, But we can ask around." he said shrugging, then laid back to take a nap.

* * *

They had only been flying for about a hour or so when Sokka started to get frustrated. He was standing up looking all around, letting out a frustrated sigh he sat back down.

"Sokka what's wrong?" Katara asked from the corner she was leaning against knowing that he wouldn't stop making noise until someone acknowledged him.

"How can you tell where we are? I can't see anything but clouds and trees! How are we supposed to get anywhere?" He laid down with a huff putting both arms over his face. Katara just shrugged and went back to practicing small waterbending movements.

Aang had overheard the whole exchange and tilted his head trying to remember something.

The map! Of course how could he of forgotten. Reaching around to his pack he rummaged through it until he pulled out the scroll Gyatso had given him.

He walked over to where Sokka was, "Sokka I have something that might interest you."

Sokka lifted an arm and squinted up at him. Aang shook the scroll back and forth teasingly and Sokka sat straight up.

"What's that?" Sokka reached up to take it from Aang. He let him have it then walked back over to take up Appa's reins again. The squeal of delight that Sokka unleashed made both Aang and Katara jump.

Aang looked back and just laughed, while Katara shook her head.

Sokka spread open the scroll to find a map of the world. All four nations were labeled with major towns and cities, rivers and lakes, even popular vacation spots were marked.

"Aang this is amazing! Almost amazing enough for me to forgive you for making out with my sister." Sokka kept going on about the map and its amazingness, missing the shocked glare from Katara and the small half smile from Aang.

They had sort of in a way talked about what happened in the cave, but not really. She just took a breath and decided not to worry about it. Looking over to Aang she saw his strong back flexed while holding the reins. His hair was really starting to come in now, almost about an inch. Long enough for her to feel how soft it was… if she had the nerve to do it. You could barely see the shadow of his tattoos underneath. So far she liked the new look, but there was something about seeing his tattoos in all their glory that made Katara shudder. Maybe him growing hair is a good thing.

Sokka sat up from studying the map, "Alright look guys there is a pretty big city not far from where we should be, I found that crazy town Gansu we were in. Head east Aang and we should see it soon." Aang nodded his head and turned Appa slightly. Some time went by Katara had stopped paying attention to how much when she heard Aang and Sokka both let out a gasp. She stood up to walk over to where they were, curious to what they saw.

The town of Omashu was an amazing sight to behold from the sky. It was like the city built upon itself reaching higher than thought possible into the sky. Katara smiled seeing the view, she couldn't wait to see what it was like in a big city.

They found Appa a perfect spot, promising to come back with a treat and headed out. Sokka and Aang were busy talking about what they wanted to eat first while Katara just rolled her eyes.

There was no one to greet them this time, just a big gate that had armed guards blocking the entrance. They got in easily enough , only receiving a few suspicious glares.

This city was to large to take in, they were constantly turning to look around trying to see everything. Shops selling everything from food to clothes. Tea shops and dining spots offering every kind of food imaginable.

"Look I think we can get some food there." Sokka said pointing to a restaurant.

He led the way through the crowds to get them there. A boy at the door greeted them and led them to a table.

"Can you believe this place! Its amazing." Aang said in an excited whisper leaning down to the table. Katara laughed and Sokka nodded enthusiastically. They placed their order, each getting something different.

As they waited the conversation from the other tables flowed around them. Making a plan to find somewhere to stay first then come back and explore the town more.

Katara wanted to ask around about the 'creeper town' as Sokka liked to call it, and see if there were any benders here, shrewdly of course.

Aang wanted to meet some of the locals, and no one was quite sure what Sokka wanted to do.

The whole time they were talking about it he'd kept his eyes on the kitchen door waiting for the food.

They finished eating and headed out to find an inn. Which they did easily enough, all getting separate rooms. They took a few minutes to wash the grim of travel off and settle in., deciding to meet back up downstairs after.

Aang was ready first and he was waiting by a window looking out at people when Katara came down. She stopped short for a second, they hadn't really been alone since that day and frankly she was nervous about it. He had the blissful circumstance of not remembering anything, but she on the other hand could think of nothing else.

She remembered every brush of his mouth, every heated glance, every agghh… she let out a low groan. Aang looked back at her and grinned. "Hey Katara how's your room?"

"Oh its fine." she answered not really interested in this small talk. Aang knew something was off, and he had a pretty good idea of the reason. He motioned her to come closer and she slowly obeyed, avoiding his eyes, unable to stop the blush that always seemed to appear when he was around.

He tilted her face up, "Katara we need to stop this." Her eyes had been looking anywhere but at him but at these words she looked.

"I know, I'm sorry Aang. Its my problem and I'm working through it."

He didn't say anything so she kept rambling. "Its just hard. I feel so stupid about it all, and completely embarrassed. Your mind is blissfully blank but I still have the fading proof on me." She swung her arms up gesturing to her neck. "I just want to go back to the days before." Her head fell forward and she let out a deep breath, but she soon felt his arms come around her giving her a hug.

Katara felt herself relax. This is what she needed, she knew it would be back to normal soon.

"Katara you need to get out of your head and stop thinking so much. Although, if it makes you feel any better," Aang pulled her closer putting his mouth near her ear to whisper.

"I'm jealous that you remember everything, because I'm sure nothing I've imagined lives up to the real thing."

He released her just as Sokka came barreling downstairs.

"Good your already down lets get going." with that he walked out, leaving Aang and Katara to follow behind him. Both boys missing Katara's crooked smile.

* * *

It was their third day in Omashu, Katara had found out that no one would even recognize the village of Gansu's existence. Everyone would quickly turn away calling her crazy, it was all very frustrating.

Aang had made a few friends so he was happy with the turn out, and Sokka had shopped enough to make them worry about their financial situation.

Right now Katara and Sokka were walking in the market trying to sell some of the garbage Sokka had spent their money on while Aang was busy visiting Appa.

They stopped at a small shop that had gone unnoticed before and went in. She browsed around and saw a pile of old scrolls, she rummaged through them uncommitted when she came across the most amazing thing. An actual Waterbending scroll! She carefully opened it just a bit seeing that it was real.

A small gasp escaped her, she needed this, so did Aang him being the Avatar and all. She held onto it and looked around the store again with new interest.

A small wooden figurine caught Katara's eye this time, it was shaped like a sky bison and painted white, Appa came instantly to mind.

She bargained with the owner for a few minutes and eventually ended up trading a large bag Sokka had needlessly bought yesterday for it, she had to give up quite a bit more for the scroll, which made tears come to Sokka's eyes but it was all worth it in the end.

She dragged him out of the store appreciating her purchase in her pocket and the scroll in her hand. Aang had been so kind lately, going out of his way to make her comfortable around him. She hoped he liked the figurine, and the scroll would help them both.

The streets were unusually crowded as they walked back to the inn. The reason became apparent when Katara saw the familiar uniform of the world guard. Her heart was instantly lodged in her throat, then Sokka leaned down and told her not to worry it wasn't their father, just some other unit. She breathed easily.

"There must have been someone caught bending to bring them all out like this." Sokka said quietly. She nodded feeling nervous.

Trying to work their way through the crowd Sokka came to a stop when something wet hit his face.

"Ehh gross someone spit on me."

"Sokka its starting to rain we need to get out of here I don't want this to get ruined." Katara said. Then the skies opened up, letting out a downpour.

Sokka started to push people out of the way trying to get cover when he glanced back at Katara.

"Hey what do you think your doing Katara!" He stopped to grab her arm, Katara was completely dry bending the water around her.

"Stop that are you trying to get caught? The World Guard is right over there!" He tried shaking some sense into her.

"I cant help it Sokka!" she looked around worried, never wishing she could control her bending more than ever right this moment.

"Hey look that girl is Waterbending! Someone tell the guard!" both Sokka and Katara froze and tried to run but the crowds were to thick and they soon turned against her.

"Here please take this Sokka and you better get me out of this" She passed him the scroll trying to be brave but he saw the fear in her face.

He started to fight the hands that tried to grab his sister. "No! Katara!" people pushed him farther and farther away from her, he tried to reach but with the rain blocking his view and so many people against him he failed. He could only watch helplessly as they took his sister from him, he looked around angrily glaring at everyone who glanced his way. They wouldn't have her for long. He could promise them that.

* * *

Aang decided to stay with Appa until the rained stopped, which turned out to be a few hours, but Appa loved to fly in the rain so they had a little fun. He gave him one last pat and headed back to the city. Thinking along the way about the most confusing girl he's ever met.

He didn't know what to do about her, he could only be so obvious about how he felt. But then again, he didn't even know exactly what he felt. He knew he liked her. It was hard not to, she was kind, generous and brave.

She was very beautiful, and she made his heartbeat do crazy things when she smiled at him, especially that half smile that she only did when she was trying not to smile.

Aang let out a long sigh and put his hands behind his head as he walked.

She was a mystery his Katara. Sometimes he would bet anything that she liked him, then other times she looked at him with as much interest as she gave the floor.

How he wished he could remember that night in the cave! After seeing the evidence of what went happened on her neck he's imagined himself doing that to her in every way possible.

Letting out a groan, he decided to think of something else, those images only left him wanting to act on them, and who knew where that would lead.

The moment he stepped through the gates he felt that something was off. Everything looked normal, except there did seem to be more people out then usual. He headed toward the inn, picking up bits of conversation as he passed.

"What a show, how dare that girl flaunt that demon power?"

He picked up speed hearing this feeling that it had to do with Katara.

"I was hoping they would let the crowd have her."

"Oh I know, I just hope they punish her good, maybe have a public punishment?"

Aang started running. Worry moving like poison through his blood giving him speed he didn't know he possessed without Airbending.

He burst into the inn and ran up the stairs opening his own door first, then Sokka's. Nothing.

He walked slowly to Katara's wishing with everything that she was in there and would look up and smile at him, then yell for barging in unannounced.

He pushed open her door and fell to his knees. Squeezing his eyes closed to keep the pain from escaping.

Aang was breathing heavily and not only from the breakneck pace he'd kept to reach the inn, but from the anger at these narrow-minded people.

They knew nothing about bending yet disdained the practice anyway. If they hurt Katara or Sokka they would regret this day forever.

His breathing didn't slow as he felt the air billowing out around him, he couldn't take the time to care about that, not when his friends were somewhere in danger.

"Aang! Aang stop I don't need you stuck in prison too."

Sokka had never seen anything like this. He knew right at that moment that Aang was definitely the Avatar. His tattoos were glowing and the wind was blowing out of control around him. Sokka stepped back unsure of what to do, the power that filled the room was terrifying. Not that he worried for himself, just for whoever Aang decided to use that power on.

Aang heard Sokka's voice and felt the wind suddenly stop around him, he jerked his head around to see, hoping he was wrong about everything. But knowing without a doubt that Katara was gone when he saw Sokka's face.

"What happened?" Aang's voice was flat, emotionless.

Sokka quickly explained what happened, getting right to the point. "She Waterbended and they took her Aang, but I already have a plan. Come here I'll show you." He headed back to his own room and Aang stood up to follow him, but his eyes caught on the dresser. Walking over to it he gently caressed her hairbrush that was set on top.

"I will save you Katara." he promised. Then softly closed the door to follow Sokka. 

"They're keeping her in the jail under the kings palace. I'm not sure what they plan on doing to her but we're going to get her out before we find out. I have a layout of the grounds at the palace." Sokka spread out the map and pointed to where the cells were.

"The only problem is inside, I have no idea how deep it goes or where exactly she'll be. We'll have to be as quiet as possible so we can search." Aang nodded, still silent.

"If only we could talk to someone who knew the palace well… I suppose we could grab someone and question them…" Sokka put a hand to his chin thinking out loud.

"We cant just hurt some innocent person." Aang finally ventured.

Sokka who was keeping it together by only a shred of control snapped when Aang shot down his idea. "Well I don't see you helping this situation any Avatar. If you didn't want to stay here longer to make friends we would have been long gone by now!" Sokka yelled breathing heavily.

He glared waiting for a reaction from Aang. But Aang wasn't giving him the reaction he wanted. Sokka wanted to fight and yell, he didn't understand this silence, he knew what Aang was capable of.

"Don't you think I know that Sokka?" Aang said quietly. Then his head jerked up to look at Sokka.

"Of course! I'll be right back, give me ten minutes then we'll go save her!" Aang ran out of the room leaving Sokka to stare at where he once stood. Shaking his head he went back to his map to study the layout one more time.

"Why didn't I think of this before." he mumbled running to the café. He had wanted to stay to make friends and now he was glad he did.

He glanced around the place when he arrived, where is he? Letting out a frustrated growl he turned to leave, if he wasn't here he would tear this town apart looking for him, when he ran right into someone.

"Hey Aang slow down! What's the rush?" Aang stepped back to see exactly who he was looking for. "Bumi! I was looking for you actually, can you come with me I need help?" Aang said already pulling him out. "Oh alright."

The three of them were standing around the table in Sokka's room. Bumi was turning out to be a great asset, as he had spent time in the prison cells himself.

He drew them up directions of the best route to get to the cells.

"I'm sorry I cant come and help you Aang-"

"don't be, you've already helped more than you can imagine." He smiled, feeling better already that they have a plan in motion. Sokka couldn't help but feel better as well, knowing that his sister would soon be back with them.

"I do have bad and good news though." Bumi said with hesitant smile. Both boys sobered up and gave him their attention.

"Good news is that the King is throwing a party for his birthday so you will be able to walk right into the palace with no trouble at all, and maybe even get right to the cells with little problem…"

They gave him a look of suspicion, knowing the bad must be horrible if the good news was that easy.

"The bad being that the party isn't until tomorrow night. She'll have to spend the night there, and the party doesn't begin until evening. I really do think you should wait until the party though, the palace will be full of people getting ready for the festivities you would be noticed immediately. Whereas if you wait you will be just considered lost party guests."

The stricken look on both their faces was telling. Bumi apologized again, he gave Aang a pat on the shoulder.

"If you need anything else Aang let me know." and with that he let himself out, neither boy noticing that he slipped a note into Aang's pack that was sitting next to the door.

"What should we do Sokka? Wait or go now?" Aang looked out the window, it appeared to be about a hour before sunset.

Sokka let out a sigh. "The brother in me says now. But the logical thinking person says tomorrow." he turned and walked over to the window and looked toward the palace. "Hold on Katara. We'll be there for you soon." He whispered to himself, but Aang heard.

"I assume after we save her we'll have to make another quick exit so I'm going to go buy everything we'll need. I…I just need to get out of here for awhile." Sokka said then walked out, leaving Aang to himself and his thoughts.

* * *

Katara woke up with a splitting headache.

She tried looking around but her eyes were having a hard time focusing. Giving them a moment to adjust she squinted into the darkness.

She was in a metal cage, that much she could see. It wasn't very large either. There appeared to be no one with her in the room, though there were two other cages on either side of her. One was definitely empty, the other to her right had what looked to be a pile of dirty clothes in it. She supposed it was possible that pile had a person underneath it but she wasn't about to ask.

She took deep breath to steady her nerves. She could feel her hair was everywhere, pushing it from her face, she tried to see but noticed her hands were shaking.

She held them together to stop the shaking and scooted back until she hit the wall behind her. There was no natural light in this room. There was a great metal door directly across from her and she could see candle light spilling in through the cracks above and below.

Feeling her eyes sting and she closed them hard, fighting back the tears. Bringing her knees up she put her head down to block out her surroundings. A shattered breath escaped and she brought her arms around her legs squeezing into the smallest space possible. As if trying to hold herself together.

* * *

Aang was sitting on his bed in the rented room. Knowing he would never get to sleep; just staring out at the sky.

There was a weight on his chest that he knew wouldn't leave until she was back, until she was safe.

He couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. If only he had stayed in town with them. If he had just left in the rain and not stayed with Appa. If he had camped somewhere else all those miles ago and never met her she would be safe somewhere else.

But he couldn't really mean that.

He was glad he met her, Sokka too, they were both turning out to mean a lot to him. He would do anything for his new friends and possibly more, he couldn't stop the feelings that Katara brought out in him.

Life in the temple had been secluded in way, he knew so much of the world yet he had never felt the passion he feels when she's around, the urge to pull her into his arms.

He had never felt the likes of his anger when he thought someone had hurt her, or this back aching fear that held him now.

He was terrified she was being hurt or that she was scared. Terrified that she was alone and hopeless.

He heard Sokka arrive back in his room, and from the sound in things in there he probably wasn't sober. Turning to alcohol in a crisis isn't unusual, and frankly Aang was jealous that Sokka would get some sort of sleep while he knew sleep would evade him tonight.

This waiting was impossible but just as Sokka had said it was the logical thing to do. She would be safer in the long run if they don't have to fight.

He let out a breath and rubbed his eyes. "Please be safe Katara."

* * *

"Come on Katara stop being such a coward." she thought out loud. She lifted her head and looked around again this time there was a face starting at her. She let out a small scream.

"Don't be scared. I can't hurt you, I'm in jail too." said the face.

It was then that Katara's fear addled brain took the time to notice that yes indeed the other person was in the cage next to hers, the pile of clothes she had saw earlier.

The fact that they had said I can't hurt you rather than I won't hurt you wasn't missed on her.

"What did you do girlie? Rob someone?"

Katara shook her head still unsure of her cellmate.

"Well what did you do?" a still silence followed.

"Listen girl I've been alone a long time with few visitors to talk to and you're going to talk to me or I'll call the guard tell them your trying to escape and watch them beat you for my entertainment."

After that speech Katara still felt no inclination to speak but gave in anyway.

"I am a Waterbender." she said softly.

Katara took a good look at the pile of dirty clothes that happened to have a face. She assumed it was female, an older woman, by the tone of her voice.

"Aahh Waterbender hhmm. Haven't had one of those in here for awhile. Interesting." the pile shuffled around and came to sit near the back wall by Katara.

"Well I killed my husband. He was the King before this one now."

Katara swung her head to look at her again. She said that with no feeling whatsoever. She was obviously crazed, yet there was this certainty in her eyes that quite unnerved Katara even more than she already was.

"That's uh… I'm sorry?" Katara said unsure how to reply.

The woman laughed, and Katara couldn't help but think of shaking laundry.

"What is your name?"

Katara answered automatically.

"So Katara the Waterbender. You're a pretty girl, I assume you have a dashing young lover who will come to your rescue?"

An image of Aang rose to mind and she looked down to hide her smile.

"Aahhh yes indeed you do. How touching."

She desperately hoped they would come to her rescue, but practical Katara couldn't help but have doubts. She didn't even know where she was.

"Talk to me Waterbender. You have no idea how tiring your own voice starts to sound after a few years." She said.

Katara didn't miss the touch of desperation in her voice so she decided why not ask her the question that no one else seems to know.

"Do you know anything about the village of Gansu? Its not too far from here." she asked.

The pile leaned back and laughed. "Found yourself stuck in Gansu then? Ha! I'm surprised you made it out of there if you go and get yourself stuck in this hole."

"That's not really the answer I was looking for." Katara snapped, she didn't need to get laughed at by this dirty laundry pile.

"Gansu is a village that has been around for centuries. It is village of people who serve the evil spirit Duji. They find souls and give them to him. Trapping them forever for him to play with." She answered seriously.

"How do you know that?" Katara asked fascinated.

"I've been around for some time, and being the wife of the King did mean lots of gossip." she flashed her dirty teeth and Katara subconsciously ran her tongue over her own.

"There are evil spirits?"

"Oh of course there are, the world needs harmony. Good would not be good without evil to balance it. Are you stupid girl?" Katara ignored the insult and let that knowledge sink. How interesting the world was turning out to be.

Like now, getting a lesson about spirits from a murder in jail. Katara never would of guessed this to happen.

She didn't know how long she slept, or how long she'd been in this cell for that matter. Had to be at least a few hours if not more. Time had made her comfortable in her prison so she stood up and walked the perimeter. She tried the gate just for the act of doing something and sighed knowing it would be locked. She turned to see that her cellmate looked to be sleeping.

She paced back and forth wondering what Sokka and Aang were up to. She knew they would be trying to save her but who knows how that will end. She sat back down to count the cracks in the wall.

* * *

Sokka came in his room unannounced. "Here I got us something to wear tonight so we blend in better. Are you ready for this?" Aang nodded his head taking the clothes from Sokka.

"I would say that you have a choice in this and that you don't have to come with me but I'm sorry I cant. I need you, I have a feeling this won't go at all as smooth as we hope." Sokka said with an unhappy frown.

"You couldn't keep me from helping you save her if you tried Sokka." Aang gave him a small smile even though the act of smiling was hard to pull off.

"Good. Get ready and meet me over in my room I'll show you what I've drawn up." Aang nodded his accent and Sokka left.

Aang felt silly in these dress clothes Sokka had gave him. His robes were soft and loose, these clothes were itchy and stiff. He walked about the room trying to get used to them then headed over to talk with Sokka.

* * *

The sound of the metal door scratching open startled Katara out of her reverie, there were two men dressed in fire nation uniforms. Katara felt dread rise up her spine, what were they doing here?

"That's her, grab her and lets go." she heard spoken but couldn't tell who said it. They walked up and opened her cell and Katara felt herself scooting back trying to stay far away from them. They each grabbed one of her arms and lifted her up, she fought back twisting and turning with all her might. But all they did was grab her tighter. She really tried fighting back in earnest and even kicked one of them in the leg, then she heard the old woman call out,

"There is water in more places than the ocean, don't be stupid girl!"

One of the guard yelled at her and Katara tried to move her way to get one last glance at her but then everything went black.

* * *

Sokka and Aang made their way through the crowded streets, the moon was full and it lit up the way to the palace. It seemed the whole town was invited to this evenings festivities, luckily they blended right in.

"So according to your friend we need to get to the servants staircase that is next to the kitchens, go down two floors, and we should be able to find our way from there."

Aang nodded having memorized the layout himself. This was it.

Finding the staircase was child's play, no one noticed them or cared if they did because all the servants were so busy.

They made their way down carefully looking around each corner.

"Are those fire nation soldiers?" Sokka whispered throwing Aang a look of disbelief. Aang just shrugged.

The hallway was lit by torches and Aang made quick work of blowing them out. They ran out and quickly subdued the two soldiers standing guard. They came to a row of doors at the end of one hall but a quick glance in each window proved to be unsuccessful.

They doubled back and turned a different direction coming to end at large metal door with no window or any other feature.

"I have a good feeling about this one." Sokka said as he walked up slowly, Aang hearing a noise turned around in enough time to see a guard take off in the opposite direction.

"Uh bad news, we need to hurry up." Sokka was already pulling the door open and rushing inside, Aang quickly followed after him. The high they had both been feeling suddenly dropped. There was no one in here.

They turned to leave when a voice spoke up. "You just missed her."

Sokka and Aang swung back to the cage where the voice came from and took a better look.

There in the corner was someone.

"Where did they take her?" Aang asked hoping that he sounded as angry as he was.

"Two fire nation nitwits came and dragged her away. Not sure where, which one of you is hers?"

Aang felt his face heat up, despite their predicament. He wished he was hers.

"I'm her brother. Do you know anything or are you just wasting our time?" the person moved closer to the front of the cell and a face peered back.

"I'm in jail how would I know anything. But I do know that the King has an affinity for the full moon." and with that she started laughing hysterically.

Sokka let out a disgusted gasp and turned to leave, Aang followed his lead but stilled for a moment remembering something that the monks told him years ago.

They were almost to the stairs back up when Aang stopped.

"Come on Aang we need to find someone and beat the information out of them."

"That woman, what she said about the moon. I think I know what she was trying to tell us, the monks only taught us one thing about bending. That each element is effected by the world, Waterbending Sokka, its effected by the moon! I think that the King has Katara somewhere." Aang was happy they had a new destination to find her but when the information sunk in knew it couldn't be good.

Sneaking someone out of prison was one thing, sneaking someone from the King of the city, something else entirely.

Sokka was reacting to the information in a similar manner. "Well we don't have a choice come on." and he turned to head back up to the main floor. "What are we going to do Sokka?" Aang yelled up at him as they ran, "We're going to wing it Aang."

* * *

Katara opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the bed.

She was laying on the most beautiful bed she had ever saw. The coverlet was lace and silk, beautiful coverings flowed around the top. The room was similarly decorated with soft pinks and crème. She tried to sit up and felt that her hands were bound to the top of the bed frame, her feet similarly bound.

She looked down and saw her clothes were different, she wore a dark blue robe with gold trim, a shudder ran through her. Someone changed her clothes without her knowing, and judging by how the rest of her felt she had a sneaking suspicion they bathed her as well. She gulped back her fear that tried to make its way out and took a deep breath.

"You're finally awake, I was about to give up on you."

Katara froze, the sound came from the end of the bed so she craned her neck to look. She didn't need to, a man appeared and walked slowly to the side of the bed. He was thin and lanky the clothes that declared him royal were too big giving him a childish appearance, but you couldn't miss the hard edge in his eyes. He looked down at her with disdain.

"Waterbender hmm… how wonderful. What is your name?" He stared down at her and Katara couldn't help but edge farther from him.

"Not talking? Well there are ways. But really I could care less what your name is, what I want is for you is to do me a small favor and maybe I will let you live." He moved closer and she shifted farther so he sat down next to her on the bed. Katara held her breath, this somehow helping get a grip.

"Waterbender." he leaned down close to her, she could feel his breath on her face.

"If you want to stay in this nice room with these nice clothes, you'll have to do something for me."

She shut her eyes tight wishing to be anywhere else.

"I know you filthy Waterbenders have a certain skill on the full moon… and I want you to do it to me." He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

The sound of the slap that followed surprised her more than the instant pain in her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw all the anger reflected in his eyes.

"You will look at me and you will answer me."

She still couldn't find her tongue but when he pulled back his hand she stammered out "I don't know what your talking about, I don't know what skill your talking about." it rushed out of her in one short breath. His eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm talking about how you people will take control over another. I'm talking about Bloodbending. And I want you to do it for me."

Katara stared back at him, despite what was happening to her she couldn't hide her confusion. Bloodbending? That was a horrible notion, but I guess it could be possible. The thing that her cellmate yelled out at her suddenly making more and more sense. 'there is water in more places than the ocean…' but this idea of taking control of someone's body, it was disgusting. Who was this man?

She couldn't hide the revulsion off her face and he hit her again.

"Don't you dare lay there and judge me you scum." he stood and smoothed out invisible wrinkles on his clothes. Trying to control the anger that Katara could see so close to the surface. He gave her such a look that she couldn't help but flinch back, she could see his hands shaking.

"I will give you a few hours to change your mind. I have a party to go to. Don't make any noise." He reached behind her and pulled the pillow that her head was on from the bed, pushing it into her face.

Katara felt a deep terrifying fear rise in her, he was going to kill her right now, smother her to death. But death never came, he had merely put the pillow on her face, she heard the door shut and she struggled until it fell off her. Taking big gulps of air Katara tried to get a grip on things.

She felt hopeless.

How was she ever going to get out of this? This time she didn't fight the sting of tears, she let them fall, running to each side of her face to be soaked up by her hair.

* * *

Aang and Sokka arrived back to the ballroom just as the King was making his entrance.

"He doesn't look very threatening." Sokka said glaring his way.

"Sokka we need to keep a low profile. There is no way to know which room she is in, our best bet is to just wait until he leaves and follow him." Aang said tossing some careless smiles to the few people giving them bizarre looks.

"No I can't just wait around, you stay and watch this guy. I'm going to search around. I'll be back before he leaves." and with that Sokka pushed his way to a side door, did a quick glance around and stepped in.

Aang shook his head.

This easy get in get out plan was turning out to be a disaster. He wandered around listening to various conversations making his way to the lifted dais where the King and his few select few friends mingled. People were being herded up to give the King his gifts and best wishes, Aang decided to go up and meet this man.

He wandered to the back and lifted a gift from the pile that was forming around the edge and stood in line. When it was his turn he bowed and handed over his gift but looked straight into his eyes the whole time. The King's eyes narrowed and he scowled, Aang knew he was risking trouble at this disrespect but saw in his eyes the anticipation and impatience of something to come. Aang knew it had to do with Katara. He quickly lowered his eyes and backed away from the king.

* * *

Sokka was getting desperate.

This was turning out to be the worst year of his life, and it all seemed to center around his wild sister. He rolled his eyes but even with his lighthearted thoughts couldn't stop the fear and dread that had settled in his gut. He wouldn't breathe easily until he knew she was safe. He had searched what felt like hundreds of rooms, all coming up empty. It was getting very irritating.

* * *

Katara had been left alone for some time and finally got enough nerve to look about the room again. She knew she was alone so she tried to sit up but with her arms pulled above her head and her legs similarly tied it was impossible. She lifted her head and saw something familiar on the table next to her. The Appa figurine! Its presence brought her instant relief. A familiar thing in an unfamiliar surroundings. She thought about Appa, but that brought her thoughts to Aang. If she ever got out of this she promised herself that she would give him his gift as soon as she could. Maybe when he held it he would think of her.

She sighed and took a moment to regret never getting to really kiss him… but then felt instantly stupid for the effort.

* * *

After shutting what had to of been door one thousand he walked over to the next one. Sokka took an exasperated breath and let his head fall to hit the hardwood. He lifted it and let it fall once more having no faith that his sister would be behind this one. He rested his head for a second when suddenly he was falling forward into the body of someone.

Aang had been holding up one of the pillars near the king, waiting for him to leave, he knew it would be soon. The king had taken to shooting a look over to where the moon was hanging outside the window about every five minutes. He was definitely counting down the time before he could leave. Aang let out an impatient breath.

Sokka knew this was bad.

He now had a small, she looked to be a maid, person in his arms. He had fallen towards her but caught himself in time, grabbed her swung her around into his chest and covered her mouth with his hand.

A quick glance around the room proved that she was alone. Sokka groaned in frustration. This night just keeps getting better!

"Listen I'm not going to hurt you. I need your help. If I lift up my hand are you going to scream?" he felt her head shake. "Ok. Please don't be lying." he lifted his hand slowly just incase she lied, but no sound came.

"Alright good. I'm going to let you go, don't bother running I'm blocking the door anyway." He let her go expecting her to step away from him but she didn't. In fact she just slowly turned and pressed her front into him. Sokka took a step back, bumping into the door behind him. What did he get into now….

'Finally' Aang thought. The King was making his regrets and getting up to leave, two guards followed along. He turned to go out a door behind and Aang followed them at a safe distance.

They went up two flights of stairs and headed down an ornately decorated hall of doors. It went out in both directions for as far as he could see.

This must be the top floor, the ceilings were enormous and Aang took a second to admire them. He had to dodge a few servants but was able to keep up with his prey.

He saw the king step into a room but leave his two guards outside. Aang had few choices. He knew without a doubt Katara had to be in that room. He stepped out and whistled.

The two guards saw him and knew he wasn't supposed to be there. One started to walk over to him and Aang just waited until he got close enough. The guard started to tell him to go back to the ballroom when Aang used his Airbending to throw him to the top of the high ceilings and then released him. Not waiting to see how that ended he turned his attention to the other man.

By this time the second guard was running to attack, he didn't bother to warn the King so confidant he was in winning, his sword raised.

Aang ran at him then at the last minute slid to his knees knocking the soldier down, Aang took this second to blow him down the other end of the hallway with all his might.

He turned to run to Katara, not even bothering to check how far the soldier went. He was about there was a piercing scream went out and Aang's heart dropped to the floor. He ran faster…

* * *

"Ahh Hi. Will you help me?" Sokka asked putting his hands on this crazy girls shoulders pushing her back to give himself some much needed space.

"You are gorgeous! Of course I'll help you dashing stranger." she batted her eyes up at him and Sokka had to stop his exasperated groan. "I'm looking for someone the King has prisoner, but not in the prison, they may be a bender…."

She put her finger to her lips and thought for a second. "Well he had a Waterbender held in one of his apartments for awhile but she died a few months ago." the blood drained from Sokka's face.

"Where did he keep her? Can you show me?" Sokka said grabbing her by the arm roughly.

"Sure its just down the hall a ways." She said pointing right. Sokka turned to open the door and was about to step out when an armed guard went flying past him. He leaned out to see the man still soaring down the hall, knowing Aang must be near, he grabbed the maid and started running.

* * *

Katara froze when the door opened again. Wishing for anyone but the King she was dismayed when she set eyes on him.

"I hope you reconsidered our bargain." He sauntered over to her, confidence in every step.

"But if not there are ways to make you do what I want. Freedom for example." He held up a key that must be to her chains.

"You could have free reign of this room if you behave." He tossed it to her and she felt it hit her neck.

Feeling brave in the face of terror she turned and spit at him.

He leaned over her, "Yes you will filth or I will be forced to make you!" he was shaking in anger and Katara knew then the King of this city was deranged.

He crawled up on the bed and straddled her reaching for her face Katara couldn't hold back her scream anymore. He hissed out a shut up and put his hands around her throat to stop the noise. Katara stopped screaming but he didn't release her, choking her in earnest. She felt her eyes water and black dots started to appear as her vision blurred.

Aang burst in and only saw the king hurting her. His Katara.

He felt himself overcome with rage, his breathing became erratic. There was something happening to him but he wasn't sure what, all he knew was that he had to get that man off her… instincts took over.

She suddenly felt air rush into her lungs. The King was suddenly gone. Her head lolled to right and she saw someone standing in the doorway, an eerie blue glow surrounding them. Then it was gone and Aang stood there. She felt emotion catch in her throat and she started to cry genuinely the relief that this nightmare was over making her smile even with the tears.

Aang ran over to her "the key is by my neck hurry." she managed to say. Aang still had a look of absolute anger on his face while he freed her feet and hands. When she was able to move Aang swept her into a tight hug. She could feel his erratic breathing in her hair. Katara couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face and when she felt Aang shudder she squeezed him tighter. Feeling suddenly like she was comforting him more than he was her.

She leaned back a little still in his arms, reaching up to touch his face and smiled "I knew you would come Aang. Thank you."

Aang couldn't find the strength or the words to say so he just stared into her eyes, not caring that she could see everything he was feeling in them.

He was so glad she was safe and finally in his arms. He leaned closer to her and saw her eyes fall closed, reaching up to feel her face his hand settled behind her ear on the back of her head, holding her.

He tilted her head and was about to lean closer still when he heard the yell.

Looking sharply to the side he saw the King crumple to ground once more a boomerang laying uselessly to the side. He turned to the door to see Sokka standing in the room.

Not wanting to release Katara he tensed his arms holding her tighter but then let her go see her brother.

He would take care of the King.

Katara rushed to her brother and gave him a hug. "You sure did take your sweet time Sokka. Who is that?" Sokka let her go and looked, "Oh that's a maid, didn't catch her name. She helped me find you." the maid in question gave a small wave more interested in watching the worst boss she'd ever had get tied up to the bed.

"We would have been here sooner if you would of stayed in one place Katara. Leave it to you to get taken to royal prison." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I really just want to get out of here."

Aang had finished tying the king up to the bed and he stepped back, "Lets go. They'll find him sooner or later."

Katara pushed passed Aang and stepped by the bed. Taking a minute to grab her little Appa she looked at the King. He looked so harmless with his eyes closed. Shaking her head she stepped away from him into Aang's waiting embrace. He turned to walk out of this room, grabbing a hold of her hand, when he noticed Sokka wasn't following.

"Are you coming Sokka? We still need to get out of here and it may not be as easy as coming in was." Aang said rubbing his thumb along Katara's hand that he held in his, still unable to stop touching her, proof she was safe.

"There are some things a brother needs to do to the man who hurt his sister… I'll catch up." he walked slowly over to the bed. The maid was watching this all with rapt attention. She walked over to Aang and Katara, "If you take the servants stairs down you can bypass the security and leave through the side entrance through the garden, just turn right and you'll see it on your left." Aang nodded his thanks and pulled Katara from the room.

* * *

They stepped outside and felt the fresh air on their faces. Katara paused for moment causing Aang to jerk back. She took a second to just inhale the air. The freedom.

She looked up to see Aang staring at her worried. Katara smiled and started walking with him once more. Starting to feel safer they walked at a more sedate pace.

The gardens turned out to be very well maintained and wonderful, after the time she's had Katara was taking time to appreciate the beauty. They were almost off the grounds, she could see the garden wall and where a small gate was attached.

She pulled him to a stop a second time. "Aang I told myself if I got out of there and saw you again I would give you something." Katara looked up at him.

Aang could feel his pulse quicken, finally he would get to kiss her and remember it, be an active partner in it. She looked down shyly and he smiled, he flexed his hands nervously waiting for her, letting her have the lead. For a few more moments at least.

She looked down and fumbled with something in her pocket.

"I saw this and knew it had to be yours."

Aang felt his forehead crease in confusion. Unless she saw herself in a mirror he didn't know what she could be talking about.

She put out her fist between them. He looked down at it and waited. She was watching his face.

She unfurled her fingers and held the little Appa on her palm.

He frowned at it confused for a second too long.

Katara's shoulders slumped and her arm went slack letting the small treasure fall, "never mind forget it." Katara started walking from him. He had caught it before it hit the ground allowing her enough time to turn. "Katara wait, what's wrong?" he grabbed a hold of her elbow before she was able to get far.

"Nothing its stupid. I was just, I got that for you. But its stupid forget it." Aang could see the light glisten off her eyes and new this was fragile territory.

"Nothing you do is stupid Katara, your amazing. I was just surprised you were thinking of me. Thank you so much for the whistle." he gave her a hug whether she was wanting it or not, just wanting to take that look off her face.

She pushed back on his chest, "Wait. That's a whistle?"

He looked at her and snorted a laugh, "You bought it and you don't even know what it is?" Aang felt the laughter starting, from all the stress of the past two days, and finally the relief that everything was going to be alright, it all piled up and come out as laughter.

It was contagious and soon Katara was joining him.

After they had gotten their breath Aang brought a hand up to caress her face, he loved being able to touch her.

He brought the whistle up to show her where it worked. "Oh that makes sense. Well good my gift turned out to be even better than I thought." She said grinning, the awkwardness of before forgotten.

"Thank you Katara, now I will just have to give you something in return. Though this might be more for me again anyway." he said pulling her close again. He brushed a few flyaway strands of hair from her face and watched her eyes close.

He leaned in, their breath mingled together and he could feel the need he had for her come to the surface bursting to get out. Their noses brushed together and he was so close to tasting paradise… when the bane of his existence came running by.

"Aang Katara what are you morons still doing here! Come on we really need to get out of town." Sokka yelled as he ran past them.

The moment completely killed, Aang's head leaned forward and hit hers, they sat their for a second foreheads touching when Katara started to laugh again.

Aang just rolled his eyes, "Yeah hilarious…" he started walking out of the garden Katara's soft laughter trailing behind him.

All he could think about was how he'd like to hurt Sokka.

All she could think about was that he actually wanted to kiss her, no crazy tea induced state needed.

She ran up and grabbed his hand. They both walked away with a smile. 

**WHEW! You can cut that romantic unfulfilled wanting with a knife right! No worries, they wont last much longer. Dragging it out has been for my benefit, tension is so fun. **

**Sorry if this chapter got a little irritating near the end with all the jumping around from person to person. It was my attempt at fast paced action... ****apologies if I failed miserably. **

**On another note. Finished Mockingjay loved it! Anyone else read Hunger Games? If not, check that shit out.**

**Don't forget to Review! **

**Comping up next: **

Aang saw the scene first and had to choke back a laugh, Katara who was currently pressed against Aang's back peered past him and gasped. Neither sound reached the ears of Sokka or the girl who had him tied to a tree and was currently kissing him senseless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, long awaited chapter 5. Ok maybe not long awaited but here it is anyway. **

***Also on a different note I'm rather impartial to who Sokka is paired with so I will be doing a little of both Suki and Toph, when she gets here. **

**But if you would like a say either way just send a review letting me know. **

**I'll see where majority lies I suppose, or whoever has the most appealing argument on the subject. I can make either work. **

Chapter 5

Broken Glass

Aang and Katara arrived at the inn just as Sokka was coming out of it with all their belongings weighing him down. He grunted trying to hold all the bags with one hand and all his maps with the other but before long he started to lose it.

"Little…ugh, help guys." Aang quickly grabbed half of his burden and helped him balance. Katara grabbed her share and they started walking. The city. Luckily. was still pretty deserted, Aang looked around and wondered if Bumi had gone to the party.

He was following behind Sokka and Katara was behind him, he stopped walking for a moment and looked back, she was still coming but the look she had worried him, "Are you alright Katara?" he said softly walking in pace with her now. She just nodded and continued to walk, Aang had no choice but to follow.

They received a warm welcome from Appa and quickly packed up and flew out into the night sky. After flying for some time Aang started to yawn, the stress and sleeplessness of the past two days finally catching up to him. He glanced back and saw that Sokka was asleep, Katara was just staring out blindly. Turning his attention back to flying he started to search for a nice place to camp. Knowing she would want to be near water Aang headed in that direction.

There was a fast flowing river and Aang found a spot where it split off into a small formed pond. Perfect.

The area had a few trees, enough to offer protection yet few enough that Appa had plenty of room. Landing quietly he let Sokka sleep while he unpacked, Katara helped by throwing down the bed rolls and when they finished she woke up her brother enough to get him to move to his bed. Katara was about to start a fire but Aang stopped her. The night was warm and they didn't need it, and honestly he just wanted her to lay down. He left her sitting on her bed roll to go take off Appa's saddle, when he came back she was gone.

Aang wasn't surprised. He headed over to the still water near by but she wasn't there, he wandered to the river and found her standing in it about knee deep. The current was pulling at her legs. He waded in and stood behind her, about arms length apart and waited.

"I was fine a few hours ago, what is wrong with me Aang?" Katara asked faintly. He watched her shoulders rise and fall with the breath she took.

"The adrenaline and excitement of getting away was exhilarating. Blocking all the fear and anxiety of what happened Katara. Frankly it wouldn't be normal if you were all ok with what happened to you. You just need to relax and know that your okay now." Aang said this slowly, watching for any reaction from the girl.

He knew she was fragile right now, he remembered a few years ago back at the Southern Air Temple when a younger man had almost fallen off the edge of a cliff, he had hung onto his life with his hands quite literally until someone came to help him up. At first he was fine and laughing, the rush of defying death giving you a new spring in your step, but Aang had saw him later that night. Quiet and pensive, wide eyed and shaking slightly as he leaned against a wall staring off toward the edge.

The next day he had left the temple, unable to deal with the fear.

Monk Gyatso had dedicated the next lesson to embracing fear and overcoming emotions that cripple you. Aang had never been more grateful for his mentor's astuteness.

It may not be the exact same circumstance, but fear is fear.

When Katara still hadn't moved he took a step closer. "Turn around Katara."

She obeyed turning gently in the fast current that pulled at her. He looked into her eyes, asking permission silently, then took her into his arms. Giving her a hug that soothed his concern for her and much as it settled her panicking mind.

They stayed there for a few moments, then without releasing her Aang started to speak. Telling her to breath slowly, in and out, he guided her through settling her mind and letting go of her distress. Meditating was second nature to him, he used what he knew to help her through this.

She had her eyes closed the whole time he spoke, and Aang took advantage by watching her. Being this close to her he couldn't help but complement her beauty. She really did take his breath away, which left him in an unfortunate state, considering he was an Airbender.

Katara opened her eyes and locked onto his, she gave him a gentle smile "Thank you Aang you always know exactly what to say." she leaned in to hug him tighter and he laughed at her words.

"I never know what to say" he admitted.

He felt her hands rubbing the soft growth of hair at his neck, it wasn't quite long enough to grab yet but would be soon.

With her doing that the ability to speak left him completely.

_This is one of those moments_, he thought.

He looked into her eyes, they were the lightest blue he'd ever seen, endless in their depths.

He knew he felt something strong for this girl, and he knew he wanted her like nothing he's known before. But more than that he knew he needed her friendship.

He didn't know how she felt towards him, and that held him back from acting on most of his wants. But in this moment right now all those thoughts left him and all he could focus on was her lips and how they would feel against his. The unfairness of knowing that he had felt them before, yet the memory was lost to him left a sour taste in his mouth.

Later he might regret this, say that he took advantage of her fragile state or some other reason, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was that he knew he had kissed those lips before and he was going to do it again, and this time he planned on remembering it.

Titling his head down he didn't give her time to protest even if she wanted to.

_I knew they would be soft_, was the last coherent thought he had, after that it was all sensation.

Heat and soft pressure, he could feel her breath against his face, feel her hands gripping his neck pulling him closer, feel her turn her head to the side to allow him better access, and when he felt her mouth open slightly he felt the heat of her mouth.

The bone shaking pleasure when her teeth pulled on his lower lip unleashed a moan from the depths of his throat. His hands became a major player after that, he felt her hips, her back they roamed her body stopping in places where he heard her gasp, then traveled on to explore her more.

He clutched her robe into his fists then relaxed his hands in the middle of her back pulling her closer than he thought possible. He tilted his head to take control and was about to probe deeper when she pulled away. Aang barely contained his whimper of protest, opening his eyes he prayed she wasn't angry at his audacity.

Luckily, she didn't appear mad, she was just looking at him, taking in his face. He gave her a gentle smile when he noticed the current was no longer pulling at his legs. Breaking eye contact he looked down to see that the whole river was still. Then just as suddenly it rushed back into action resuming its natural flow.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was doing that." Katara said, he looked back at her and laughed. She soon joined him.

"Im sor-"

She cut him off, "Don't apologize Aang, really don't. We'll just consider ourselves even now, for what happened in the cave. Now we both know." She walked out of the water and he followed her, thinking that wasn't quite what he wanted to hear after kissing her but he didn't argue. He would just have to make her change her mind.

She laid down on her bed and he walked over to where Appa was sleeping to fall asleep on his tail. Neither made much eye contact.

Sleep came quickly but it felt like only moments went by when he woke up to feel Katara laying down next to him. When she noticed he was awake she said sorry. "I cant sleep alone. Every time I close my eyes I'm back there. I tried Sokka but he kept moving and I-"

"Shh." He laid her head down on his chest and smoothed her hair before falling back asleep.

Sokka was the first to wake up and when he saw the scene on Appa's tail he just shook his head. Knowing it was innocent. If his sister needed comfort he was glad there was someone to give it to her.

Judging the time to be about noon, Sokka stretched and yawned walking over to the water to take care of some business. Might as well get some privacy while he could, he reached up an arm and sniffed then was overtaken with coughing, he needed a bath. There was definitely a smell.

He came walking back up later and rolled his eyes when he saw they were still asleep.

"And she says I sleep all day." He didn't bother lowering his voice as he spoke. Or to be quite while he tried to light a fire. After several attempts and a few loud grumbles later he finally had the fire going. Cooking was not something he did well but he was up for the challenge. And if the roar his stomach growled out was any indicator it was up for the challenge as well.

Katara was finally enjoying a dreamless sleep when the smell of burning reached her, she shot up wide awake thinking she was about to be cooked alive when she looked around and took in her surroundings. She noticed Aang first, still laying on his back with an arm wrapped around her. He opened his eyes and saw her above him. "Is he burning the forest down for a reason?" he mumbled quietly, sleep still having him in its grasp.

One side of her mouth turned up "I have no idea." she stood up and walked over leaving Aang to sleep a bit more.

As she came closer the smell got stronger, and what she saw had her foot hovering mid step in the air. There was one huge fire and several other small fires scattered about. The provisions were all over and a couple bowls looked broken.

"Sokka what happened!"

He was currently beating one of the smaller fires with a pan and he had black ash smudged on his face. She quickly did some waterbending, trying to get each fire separately but ending up just causing a downpour all over the camp.

"Nicely done." Sokka said dropping the pan.

"What were you doing Sokka?" Katara asked bending to pick up the supplies.

"Cooking?" he said raising his arms up. "But I found I'm really not that good at it. I think I'll keep to eating food and not cooking it. I'm uh… going to go ah.. look for something… else, over here..." Sokka slowly backed up then turned to run.

"SOKKA!" she yelled knowing he was just running to get out of helping her clean up. She let out a frustrated groan and got started.

She was about finished cooking when Aang made an appearance. He sat down by the fire and sniffed, "that smells great Katara I'm starved." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Actually, can you go find Sokka first, its not quite done yet anyway." She asked, then gave him a big smile to urge him to do it.

"Sure. Katara are you feeling better today?" He asked wanting to make sure.

"Yea, a good nights sleep was just the thing." with that she turned back to the cooking and he headed off to find her brother.

He found Sokka relaxing against a shaded tree sharpening his boomerang. When Sokka saw Aang he stopped what he was doing and called him over. Aang sat down across from him when he noticed Sokka made no sign of getting up.

"Yeah?" Aang asked.

"I need to tell you something that the maid at the palace told me. I'm not sure if I want Katara to know about it. But I want you know just in case." Sokka said leaning forward and lowering his voice. Aang followed suite and leaned forward as well.

"That King wasn't very well liked."

Aang snorted and leaned back giving a sarcastic laugh. "You think?"

"Hey I'm not finished, she told me that when he was younger he was always getting in trouble for hurting people and animals, that he actually killed someone when he was only 13!"

"Are you sure these aren't just rumors Sokka?" Aang asked not wanting to think a small kid capable of murder.

"No. It gets worse. He would hurt some of the maids, nothing to bad just little things like cuts and slaps. She told me he strangled a girl once, left a nasty bruise on her neck for weeks."

Aang immediately thought of how he found Katara and swallowed, thanking the spirits that they rescued her in time.

"Then he found out about Bloodbending. He would find a Waterbender to do it for him, use them to hurt people while he watched. The last girl he had doing it, she died. Aang have you even heard about bloodbending? It seems so bizarre that someone would discover that." Sokka was whispering, not even comfortable talking about the Kings disturbing habits aloud. Yet at the same time not fully understanding what it meant.

Aang was having a hard time digesting all this new information. If the King had made Katara bloodbend and hurt someone it would of destroyed her. It would destroy almost anyone.

He took a deep breath and stood up. Holding a hand out to help Sokka stand, "I think you're right. We shouldn't tell Katara what he planned." They headed back to camp together in a stony silence, each thinking about the girl they cared so much about.

"I think we should stay here for another day." Katara said after they had finished eating. "I'm not quite ready to leave." She was busying herself with cleaning up, both boys nodded their agreement, knowing there was a bit more to it, but neither wanting to push her.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Sokka jumped up and went to search in his bags. Aang helped Katara clean off their dishes, neither said anything when their hands touched briefly, but both felt the jolt that went through them.

"Here Katara, your so precious scroll that almost got you killed." He said this as lighthearted as possible holding up the Waterbending scroll that she had bought in town.

"Oh! I forgot all about that! This is just what I needed." she ran over and grabbed the scroll from him and headed toward the small lake nearby, "I'll be down here practicing." she yelled without stopping.

"Well I'm going to look for something to cook for lunch, I'm so sick of eating the same thing," Sokka said as he picked up a few things and headed in the opposite direction.

Aang feeling slightly ditched, decided to show Appa his bison whistle and see if he would come when he used it.

Aang was bored.

He had already done some drills with Appa and now knew he could use his whistle in a tight spot. He even brushed down Appa afterwards for a reward.

He had made sure he had plenty to eat and even cleaned the saddle. He tended the fire and gathered more firewood. Had hesitantly wandered to find Sokka but changed his mind when the image of dead animals arose. So now, here he was just pacing back and forth wondering if he should go bother Katara before he expired from ennui. Deciding that he was just going to risk it he heading off in that direction.

"Aang I was just about to go find you! Come over here I think I have this one down." She was down to her wraps waist deep in the water and Aang gulped at the sight. She looked like a water spirit sent to tempt him and drive him crazy. He stiffly undressed to join her in the water it was taking longer than usual as he tried to steady his hands. By the looks of things she was not similarly assaulted with images of the kiss they shared last night and Aang breathed a sigh of dismay.

He wished he knew what she was thinking.

"This one isn't to hard," she said showing him the movements, the water around them trembled then start to rise up in a single cylinder then froze. "You can control the temperature, isn't that amazing!" the water thawed and splashed back down. Katara laughed slightly and then stepped back, "this one on the other hand is tricky. Its called the water whip but I cant get it to work right." She tried it again and the water splashed down before it moved much.

"Ugghh, Its frustrating, here I'll show you." she grabbed his hand and walked him to where the scroll was laying open, safely on the shore. Pointing out the movements they practiced on land then went back into the water to try again.

A few hours went by and Katara was advancing at a quick rate, she was on her way to controlling her bending. Aang was right behind her in skill but lacked her focus, preferring to find ways to make her laugh instead.

When the need for dinner become to much they decided to stop, standing on the shore Aang Airbended them dry, "Aang! Look what you did to my hair!" He looked and had to hold back his laugh, her hair was twice the size it normally was and standing out in all directions. He couldn't hold it for long.

"Yeah laugh it up Avatar wait until I get better than you and freeze you upside down." She quickly dressed and gathered up the scroll and left him standing there laughing. He caught up to her and they found the camp still empty.

"Where is Sokka?" Katara asked aloud.

"He went to find something to eat last I knew." Aang answered pulling on his shirt, much to Katara's dismay, not that she'd tell him that.

The last few hours had been a trial on her concentration, trying to seem unaffected by his nearness and his lack of clothing.

She was about to comment on Sokka's ability to hunt when a yell pierced the silence of the forest. Both shot the other a questioning glance.

"Was that-?" Aang asked, "Sokka?" Katara finished.

They both ran at the direction of the yell straight into the density of the trees. Katara started to fall behind and Aang grabbed her hand, he used the air to speed their trek through, then suddenly came to a halt. Aang saw the scene first and had to choke back a laugh, Katara who was currently pressed against Aang's back peered past him and gasped.

Neither sound reached the ears of Sokka or the girl who had him tied to a tree and was currently kissing him senseless.

Aang turned his head to look at Katara and whispered to her, "Should we uh, help him?" she just shrugged unable to stop looking. When Sokka opened his eyes and saw them he tore his face free.

"Are you two just going to stand there! Help me!" Sokka yelled, the girl stepped back, a blush quickly spread over her cheeks.

"Are you sure you want our help?" Aang said teasingly. Sokka rolled his eyes and Katara was still not sure what to do.

"Your not going to hurt him are you?" she asked uncertainly tilting her head to the side.

The girl who was completely embarrassed by this point made short work of freeing Sokka, "No no, that was just a bit of revenge actually. I didn't expect him to scream quite so loud, sorry if I scared you."

"Revenge?" Aang asked, hoping she would expand on the details, if he could get Katara to take revenge like that he would do any number of sins.

"Well Sokka here came into my life, mixed up everything, then ran away in the middle of the night!" she had turned to him and pushed him.

"I didn't run!" he yelled back a little too loud.

"Oh so you just come in to my room give me the greatest night of pleasure then when I wake up in the morning you disappear! You left town completely! Without even a goodbye!" She yelled even louder pushing a finger to his chest with every word.

Aang and Katara's mouth had dropped open at about the same point in that speech and neither had recovered.

Sokka had let his head fall back not sure what to say to that.

"You don't understand, I had to catch the ship before it left. I needed to find my sister." He finally said.

"Oh and you couldn't mention that before?"

He didn't know quite what to say to that.

An uncomfortable silence loomed.

Ultimately Katara broke the tension. "I think we should all head back and have some dinner." and with that she turned and started walking. Aang stayed for a moment to give Sokka a look that basically asked if he needed any real help with this. Sokka shook his head and Aang turned to follow Katara.

"Really Suki I didn't mean for it to end like it did." Sokka said softly. "You should come and have dinner with us and we'll talk about this after." He grabbed her hand and they started walking.

Dinner was tense but the conversation flowed. Katara found that she quite liked the girl who made her brother so uncomfortable.

Suki told them about her training to be a Kyoshi warrior. Aang had a few question about Avatar Kyoshi but Suki didn't know much about the previous Avatar.

"We no longer have to learn about her since Roku made the Avatar status such a joke." she concentrated on her food after that. Leaving Aang with a lot to think about. Katara shot him a worried glance, wondering how he was taking this new bit of information.

Katara wanted to ask more, living in the South Pole left her rather out of the loop. Not much information was sent their way unless in was some new law. In school they learned about fishing and surviving not politics and history.

The conversation turned to lighter topics forced mainly by Suki and herself, Sokka and Aang both were busy working through their troubled thoughts.

After dinner Sokka and Suki wandered away to talk. Katara watched them leave, she turned to look for Aang but he was gone as well.

Katara sighed, not only was she left alone but she was left to clean once again.

* * *

Aang was looking through his bag when he found the note. It had left him even more confused than he had been before.

He knew he was the Avatar though he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

Bumi's letter told him where to find an Earthbender who may be willing to teach him. He would have to check the map to see how close that was.

It also went on to tell him that there were those who stood against the Fire and Earth Nation spreading their anti-bending campaign. The White Lotus they were called, a secret group of benders that were slowly changing the tide and if they had the Avatar with them many more would follow because some still clung to the old ways of the one who keeps the balance.

Aang wasn't sure how to take all of this.

This letter made it seem like his responsibility to fix all these problems yet he barely knew what the problems were.

He didn't receive the Avatar training, he wasn't even formally trained to bend any element, how was he supposed to keep the balance of the world?

He crumpled the letter and shoved it back into his bag.

He should think about all of this but frankly, he wasn't ready to deal with any of it.

"Suki I am sorry about how things ended." Sokka said when they reached the river. He picked up a rock and tossed it in.

"I forgive you. I just wanted to find you and make you explain why." She said standing behind him.

"My sister is on the run from my father. He wants to put her in jail." Suki gasped in surprise.

"This might change the way you feel about all of us but you should know. Katara is a Waterbender, and Aang is an Airbender, and probably the Avatar. We are most likely getting in way over our heads, and will eventually be in more danger than we can deal with.."

By this time Sokka had thrown his hands up and turned around. Suki was still shocked, she nodded her head slowly.

"That's quite a lot to take in." she turned and looked away. Sokka put his hands on his waist and watched her. He wasn't surprised by this reaction, most people would do the same. He was just hoping maybe she would understand or at least try to.

"I need to go back home and finish my training." She finally said after the long silence.

Sokka nodded his head and looked out to where the sun was setting. "Just stay until morning, you can get a start tomorrow." She turned to him and said ok.

They walked back to camp and Sokka was surprised when Suki took his hand and squeezed. He couldn't stop the slight smile that followed. Maybe everything wasn't ruined, no one could refuse him . He should have never of doubted the power of his good looks.

* * *

Katara saw Aang go off in the direction of the lake. She gave him a few minutes head start with her internal argument taking over her thoughts. Should she follow him or give him space? He didn't ask for her company but maybe he didn't know that she wanted to be there to help him like he was for her. Without him she would probably be only inches from breaking down, but with his help she was able to put her fears behind her and get over it.

A few more minutes of this and she finally, fed up with herself, just stood up and walked down to him.

She came to find him waterbending with such fervor that she stopped and stared.

He was moving the whole body of water, and using his airbending at the same time to break up each section. Half would freeze, and then suddenly the whole lake was covered in steam, the hissing noise shook her from her daze.

An idea came to her and before she could talk herself out of it she acted.

Hoping this worked, she quietly walked to him and used what new moves she learned and sent a wave towards him. He was shocked out of his absorption with bending and turned to her, she didn't hesitate and sent another wave knocking him over. He sputtered to the surface and shot her a questioning glance.

Then he retaliated.

The water covered her legs and froze, she quickly melted it, but the pause had given him time to bend her to deeper water. Between the water pulling her under and her practicing the water whip on him they both were breathless, trying to outsmart the other.

They carried on like this for some time until finally Aang surrendered.

"Ok ok Katara enough. He said bent over his knees and putting up one hand.

"I think you've mastered the whip my skin is stinging all over." She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well you almost drowned me a few times and I thought I was going to die of fright when you blew me so high above the water. Heights are terrifying."

Katara was breathing heavily and she pushed him lightly so he stumbled. He grabbed at her to catch his balance and they both went down. Laughing together they sat up but stayed sitting in the water.

"Are you alright Aang?" she asked him tilting her head to look at him.

"Yeah I am just working through some things. I'm not quite ready to talk about it yet. But I will be soon Katara and you'll be the first to know." He looked back at her and gave her a soft smile which she quickly returned.

The sun had completely set by now and they walked into camp to see Sokka and Suki laying near each other, probably a little closer than most would think necessary, but who were they to judge.

Katara went to her bed and Aang walked to Appa.

A little while later Aang felt her come lay next to him once again.

The dreams must be bothering her, he thought as he wrapped his arms around her small frame and fell back asleep.

**Well there you go , don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on who we want Sokka to be with. **

**And a big THANK YOU to all of you who review! They are so motivating, More to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took some time, I wanted to catch up a bit before posting. Plus high society was taking over my brain. **

**Gees- three posts within 24 hrs. I need to get a life..**

Chapter 6.

Broken Glass

Aang woke up a little before dawn, he couldn't hear anyone moving about so he assumed to be the only one awake.

Picking up Katara he set her back in her own bed, hopefully avoiding an awkward conversation with Sokka that what would have surely followed. If he didn't know that Katara snuck to sleep with him the better off Aang was.

Putting her down gently he took a moment to brush some hair off her face, letting his fingers stray a moment on her cheek. The crack of a twig had him standing in a second, looking around he saw Suki tip toeing away from Sokka's sleeping form.

"You're leaving." it wasn't a question.

"Yes I need to finish my training. Will you tell him something for me?" she said walking slowly away. She didn't wait for his reply, "tell him I will find him again when I'm ready."

And with that she left. Aang just shrugged not needing more to think about, his head was already filled with enough girl problem. He didn't need Sokka's as well.

He walked to the river and sat down to think about his next step. Closing his eyes he took deep breaths and slowed down his thoughts trying to concentrate.

He knew he was the Avatar. But what did that mean anymore, and what was Suki talking about when she said that comment about Roku? Bumi tells him to learn all the elements and find the secret society to help turn the tide against bending.

But when did this all become his problem? Just weeks ago he was at the southern air temple blissfully unaware of these problems now wracking his brain.

Then just throw on one mystifying girl who made his heart race to add to the pile.

Meditating usually made all his problems clearer but this time it just made them all seem harder to overcome. He felt himself falling farther into his mind until he felt the winds change around him, he opened his eyes and everything was different. He was no longer at the rivers edge he was somewhere else, somewhere strangely familiar. It was beautiful and enchanting. Flowers bloomed all around, the trees were a dark brown with the brightest green leaves none of these colors were found in nature they were colors bright enough that they only existed in the imagination.

"Its about time you made your way here."

Aang turned sharply and saw a woman behind him. He stood up and faced her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Avatar Kyoshi."

Aang stepped back, where was he?

"You are in the Spirit World Aang. All Avatars have the ability to tread both worlds. You have some questions that have been bothering you, do you not?" She sat down and motioned him to follow her example. Which he did.

"I don't know where to start." he said honestly.

"I will speak then, maybe I will answer a few, You are Avatar Aang. The one who keeps the balance of the world. Without you things fall into desolation like the world is now. The balance has gone and now element bending is being persecuted. Many live in fear of being caught bending and those who are without, are fearful for retribution. No one is truly happy in this world. It is your responsibility to change this."

Aang looked down absorbing this information.

"What about the Avatar before me, Roku, why did he let this unbalance happen?"

"Roku lost his way and turned against all the Avatar stood for. Him and the Fire Nation started this turn of events and let them get so out of hand."

Aang nodded at least understanding that part. He now had someone to blame for making his life so troubled.

"You were raised by the monks of the Air Nation and those qualities are good for you to have. You will have many decisions to make in your life as Avatar, and if you ever have more questions all your past lives knowledge is available to you."

"So I can come and speak to you anytime?"

Kyoshi nodded her head.

"I hope you choose the right path Aang." she said then the world around him faded and he opened his eyes to see the river before him.

Aang couldn't help but feel… cheated. All his life he just wanted adventure and now instead of adventure he had years worth of world issues and fighting to deal with. It didn't feel like this should be his responsibility, he was just one person with barely any knowledge about the world how was he supposed to change it? The bitter feeling left a sour taste in his mouth and he gave in to the temptation to sulk about his lot in life for a moment. Although he didn't know why he even bothered to.

He knew what choice to make.

He just needed to speak with his friends to find out what they thought.

They were both awake and eating when he returned.

"I saw that you were meditating and didn't bother you, but I saved you some breakfast." Katara said handing him a plate.

He joined them and told them about what he had learned from Avatar Kyoshi, watching their faces for their reaction.

When he finished they sat there taking it all in.

Aang was apprehensive, he knew this was an important decision, life changing to say the least, they would be causing a revolution so to speak, though he wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that just yet… He mentally crossed his fingers, wishing they would choose to join him on his journey, but knowing that outcome was unlikely.

He looked down when the silence ran long.

Katara was the first to speak, "I'm with you Aang whatever you decide. I told you once that I know its my destiny to protect you. If you choose to change the world I want to be there with you when you do it." she was looking at him with such pride and hope that Aang felt himself blushing. Feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

Sokka watched his sister give her touching emotional speech, trying not to roll his eyes. He was really trying not to read to much into what she was saying.

They both turned their attention to him and he cleared his throat.

"Well I cant just let you two run around alone together, think about what all the gossips would say. I suppose I'm with you then." he said off handed and uninterested, picking off some lint from his sleeve and flicking it away. Katara hugged him violently knocking him off balance. He groaned out loud when he felt Aang join her in the hug.

Really what was he thinking…

"Alright first things first I have this letter from Bumi who says we can find an Earthbender in the town of Gaoling, it doesn't look to be too far from here." Aang pointed to the map that they were huddled together around. "It says their name is Toph Bei Fong." he said referring back to the letter.

"Well it looks to be a day or two away if we want to find this guy lets hit the road." Sokka said standing up, gathering the map back up. They started packing everything and Aang wandered over to where Sokka was standing and told him the conversation he had with Suki this morning.

"I wasn't surprised to see her gone. Payback is the worst, right." Sokka laughed rather awkwardly and bent to pick up the last of his things.

"Sokka if you need to talk, I'll listen. Man to man and all that." Aang said giving him a clumsy punch in the arm that had Sokka staring down at the place where he hit with one eyebrow raised.

"I know we're friends Aang but I don't think talking about girl troubles is in our future since I spend most of my time trying to ignore the looks you give my sister.." Sokka said giving Aang his best you-hurt-my-sister-I-will-kill-you glare. Aang stumbled back a step and Sokka punched his arm in the same joking fashion Aang had, though with a little more force.

"Settle down Aang I'm joking. Well sort of.. But thanks I'll keep your offer in mind." Sokka left Aang standing there with his mouth open.

"Come on Aang we're leaving!" Katara yelled from Appa holding his reins. Then Aang noticed camp was cleaned up and he ran to where they waited.

Aang was leaning in the saddle letting Katara steer Appa for awhile. Sokka was taking periodic glances at the map to make sure they were on the right track, but then his gaze would escape to the world around him. He had come to be very familiar with the look Sokka had at the moment. It told the same old story of women who wreck havoc on unsuspecting men like themselves. Aang had never felt closer to the other boy, to bad he would never know it.

Aang chuckled a little to himself. Deciding to pass the time watching how the sunlight played with the colors in Katara's hair.

The feel of steering Appa was so heady, even though he was doing all the flying Katara couldn't help but feel like she was the one in control. Flying was something that every one dreamed about, or so she thought. Heights usually bothered her, but there was something about Appa that settled that fear.

It certainly did the job of distracting her. If it wasn't Aang permeating her mind, it was filled with questions about that King and what he could of meant when he said Bloodbending.

The idea of bending the blood in a person made her feel clammy. The thought was revolting and she was ashamed at how curious she really was. Did it hurt? Did she even have that kind of ability with her bending?

Releasing a deep a sigh she pushed these troubling thoughts away.

The image of Aang waterbending immediately sprung to mind. He was so powerful, she couldn't help but admire him, a few other emotions rose as well but she quickly pushed them away. Not ready to deal with them just yet.

She yawned and called back to Aang to take over. They traded places and Sokka let them know how close they were to arriving. They would be making camp one more night, and if they stayed on schedule they should arrive at Gaoling the next afternoon.

One would think that flying over gorgeous countryside would never fail to inspire, but it did. Katara looked around and yawned, for what felt like the tenth time, it was all starting to blend together and that made her sad, to be so jaded about the beauty around her was disappointing.

Frankly, she couldn't wait to make camp so she could practice bending again.

Looking over at Sokka she saw him inspecting his boomerang, she shook her head and glanced at her other traveling companion.

Though just a traveling companion he was not.

He raised to many emotions in her she didn't know how to sort them all out. The one that was blaringly apparent was fear. She was scared of his rejection, of not being good enough.

He was the Avatar for spirits sake. She was some amateur waterbender from the South Pole, and a criminal! With her own father wanting to throw her in jail. She shook off the pain that came with those thoughts.

Who was she to interest the Avatar.

Sure he had kissed her once, she just couldn't bring herself to count the first incident that he didn't even remember, but it been just for comfort. Wasn't he trying to distract her from what she had been going through? Probably.

He was caring enough to try anything.

She let out a deep breath knowing she should stop reading so much into Aang's courtesy. He was just trying to help her and be a friend. Which was one thing she was completely sure about. She wanted, no needed, to be his friend.

He had come to mean a lot to her, she needed him at least that much.

Shaking her head back into the present she decided to just stop thinking so much. Whatever happened would happen.

Biting back yet another yawn, she glanced at where the sun was on its trek across the sky. They would be stopping soon.

"Sorry Katara but I cant find any water." he yelled this back to her as he scanned the terrain. The directions had caused them to go more inland, meaning less and less natural water flow. He had noticed a few scattered rivers along the way but they seemed to all disappear.

She leaned over the edge and he heard her let out an unhappy sigh.

"That's alright Aang, its late. Lets just get down."

Sokka shot up from his laying down position, "Finally! I've never wanted to walk around so much in my life. These all day flights are so tiring!"

"How do you think Appa feels." Aang said giving the bison a loving pat. He would find something special for him tonight.

Landing on a clearing situated atop a hill they all jumped down and stretched. Maybe they should start taking breaks during the day. Aang went off to look around while the siblings readied camp.

They knew the stay would be short so they only unpacked the necessities. Sokka started a fire while Katara whipped up some dinner. Before long they were all happily eating, as well as Appa with a pile of fresh berries that Aang had found for him.

"Just so I understand. We're finding this Toph guy to see if he can teach you Earthbending, then you plan on learning the other two elements as well correct?" Sokka was looking at Aang while he nodded but noticed his sister nodding as well.

"Then we plan on just, what… changing the world? Make everyone get along again?"

Aang gave him an appreciated look, he was glad Sokka considered staying with him that long.

"I'm not quite sure how exactly. I just know I need to learn all the elements first because without at least that some Avatar I will be." he said with a halfhearted chuckle.

"So we will concentrate on that, then worry about the future later." Katara added, not wanting to be left out of this conversation.

"Waterbending shouldn't be to hard since we're already learning some from the scroll. I wonder what Earthbending will be like." Katara said thoughtfully. The conversation followed this line for a short while longer then everyone went off to bed. It had been a long day of travel and they were all exhausted.

The next morning Aang woke up alone.

He tried to smile glad Katara was getting over her ordeal, but couldn't stop the disappointment from rising in him. He had been enjoying their time together, and now it was over. Breathing out a sigh he stretched and got out of bed. Wanting to do something nice for his companions he quietly started making something to eat. The smell wafted through the air, waking Sokka up first as food usually did. Katara soon joined them.

After eating they packed up and Sokka checked the map once more.

"We should be there in a few hours, lets go."

"Would you like to fly, Sokka?" Aang asked helping Katara atop the bison. At his nod Aang quickly explained what to do then settled on the saddle with Katara. Letting Sokka take a turn.

Aang woke up with a start when Appa landed on the ground. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep, shooting a glance at Katara she just smiled.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. We got here fine though." she said.

Grabbing their bags they said goodbye to Appa and started walking. The path they walked on looked well cared for and used often. To say they were surprised when suddenly the ground around them caved in would be an understatement.

Sokka was the first to recover.

"What the hell is this?" he said standing up and pushing at the walls around them. Aang joined him looking up, it was a long distance to the edge. He reached up and his fingers made it about halfway to the top.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked them.

"I can just Airbend us out, do you thing anyone is watching us?" Aang said quietly. He had picked up on some of the dangers of getting caught bending and really didn't want a repeat of what happened in Omashu. Sokka shrugged.

"Lets just do it. How else are we going to get out?"

Nodding his head Aang walked over and grabbed Sokka blowing them up and out.

He jumped back down, "We always seem to be getting in trouble." he said walking over to her. Katara looked upward shaking her head. He paused for a moment unsure where to put his arms. When she suddenly just wrapped her arms around his neck. His breath caught in his throat and he cleared it loudly before jumping them out of the hole.

Katara bit her lip, she had noticed his stiffness when he lifted her out. Was he acting weird around her because he knew how she felt? Did it make him feel awkward? Sighing, she decided to try to be less obvious around him.

"Come on lets get out of here." Sokka said looking around, everything appeared to be normal.

When another traveler appeared walking toward them they were unsure about how to act. Katara noticed her first. She looked to be about her own age, "Look." she said tilting her head in that direction. Aang looked up excited.

"Maybe she can tell us where we can find Toph Bei Fong." Sokka nodded but was still a bit hesitant, thinking about the situation they just barely gotten out of.

Calling out to her, they watched her stop mid step and wait, then continued walking.

"Hello, were traveling to Gaoling. Do you know of it?" Sokka asked her.

The stranger nodded her head.

"I'm actually in a hurry." she said, sounding irritated.

Aang and Katara shared a look then turned their attention back to the girl.

Sokka tried to hide his exasperation.

"Can you just tell us if you know where we can find Toph Bei Fong?"

She had been looking at the ground the whole time but at this question her head tilted to side slightly.

"Why."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "I don't see how its your business, but we need to find him to ask for his help."

"Him?" the girl asked laughing.

All three of them shared a look. This girl was turning out to be a tad unhelpful.

"Are you three benders?" the question threw them off balance, all three of them said no at once.

The girl let out a short bark of laughter and shook her head.

"Who sent you here?"

Sokka had started to say that it was none of her business when Aang answered, "Bumi, our friend from Omashu."

The girl nodded her head satisfied with this answer.

"I assume one of you needs to learn Earthbending. Well I'll teach you with one condition."

Aang smiled while Sokka's mouth dropped open.

"Wait, wait you're Toph? But you're a girl." he exclaimed.

"Ah so you noticed. I'm blind too would you like to scream that out loud as well?"

Katara looked over to Aang to see if he noticed that fact, but he was busy staring at the girl.

What was she doing walking around alone, when there were giant holes in this path, if she was blind?

Sokka squinted at her, leaning in closer for a better look.

"Are you all done staring at me?" she asked annoyed.

Embarrassed to be found out they all looked away. Well except for Sokka, he just stared on.

"I cant believe you're a girl. A mighty Earthbending teacher a dumb girl." He crossed his arms and stepped back letting Aang take the lead.

"Don't listen to him, I'm Aang. I need you to teach me, if you would." he said bowing in respect.

"I already told you I would if you help me first." she said crossing her arms.

Aang looked back at Katara, who nodded at him, then over to Sokka who just shrugged.

"Ok we'll help you. What do you need?" he asked giving her his full attention.

"My parent we're kidnapped by pirates and I need you to help me rescue them."

The shocked looked that they all gave her was telling enough, fortunately she couldn't see it.

**Another one bites the dust. This one was one of the more boring chapters and I was so lost on how to introduce Toph. Oh well. This is what I ended with, ehh. I only checked through this one once so there are bound to be some mistakes, let me know if you come across any that are extra annoying. Next chapter will be better, or at least I think so. **

**It not completely finished but here is a 'possible sneak peek'. **

**Coming up: "**You can not dictate what I do Aang you have no claim on me!" He walked toward her with such fury that she unconsciously stepped back with each step he took. "Claim? I claimed you days ago in that cave when I left my mark on you Katara. Do not think I've forgotten about that, and neither should you."


	7. Chapter 7

**So the sneak said **_**possible**_** and this was why, its not here yet. **

**This chapter went longer than I thought it would. You'll still like it though. A bit of Sokka and Aang bonding. Sort of.**

Chapter 7

Broken Glass 

Toph didn't want to go back into town, just in case it was being watched, so they made their way back to Appa as she explained her story. Katara listened intrigued at what unfolded. Apparently Toph and the Pirate Captain were gambling, and when Toph continued to win they called her a cheat. Which it turns out she was.

"Of course I was cheating. They were gambling with a blind defenseless teenage girl, as far as they knew," She added under her breath, "whose the bad guy in that scenario? Not I!" Were her exact words.

Katara could see the truth in them.

So after that they left the bar and kidnapped her parents for ransom. But as Katara was learning Toph was not one to lay back and take orders from pirates, or anyone for that matter.

Her plan was to find their hideout and steal her parents back, though her plan was altered slightly because it now involved them.

It didn't seem like too crazy a plan.

Sokka, being the insensitive man he is, asked her about being blind and that was when she explained to them how she 'sees' using her bending. It was a little unnerving to Katara, but that was mainly because she didn't really understand exactly how she saw anything.

She was about the same height as Katara though her hair was shades darker, making her pale skin seem delicate and beautiful. The fact that she was blind was hard to notice since she carried herself so well. Katara couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

She wondered what Aang thought of her.

They seemed to be getting along quite well. Katara told herself not to get jealous. Toph was a very beautiful girl, even she could admit that, and a very powerful bender if Bumi's letter is to be believed.

Katara was determined to become friends her.

"The ransom note they left says to have the money at the edge of the Great Divide. That's pretty far from here." Toph said.

"It stands to reason that their hideout could be near there. We could find a nearby town and ask around. A band of pirates cant be easy to hide." Sokka assumed. Toph looked over at him a bit of surprise on her face.

"You're not a complete waste of space after all are you." Sokka, insulted, bristled up with indignation.

He glared at her after that.

Aang took a moment to introduce her to Appa and after a long argument regarding her getting on the beast, they were off. A couple days of long travel ahead of them. 

Aang looked at the map over Sokka's shoulder while Katara took a turn at steering.

"Look, the Eastern Air Temple is near there." he said pointing.

Aang took a moment to miss his mentor and friend when that brought up memories. Glancing over at Toph he noticed she looked a little green.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." he said feeling bad for the blind girl.

She just nodded. Knowing no conversation would come from that angle he just sat down near Katara to talk to her. Or rather stare at her while he wrestled with thoughts about her in his head.

She was definitely a conundrum. Even after their kiss and those to few nights they spent together she was back to acting like just friends.

He couldn't complain, he was glad for that fact alone, but a piece of him was disappointed.

Then the more rational side of him that knew the dangers of a protective brother stepped up. He didn't need those kind of issues right now, he had enough on his plate. In fact he didn't need any type of worries right now, and Katara was definitely a worry. He knew he should just stop all of this and get over it, they were just traveling together and that was how it should stay. And it seemed that was what she wanted as well…

But even knowing that it didn't stop the dreams.

Or his imagination as he relived that kiss in the river over and over again.

He wondered if it ever crossed her mind. If she ever closed her eyes and remembered his presence on her lips.

Groaning, he tore his mind from those thoughts and sparked up a conversation with her about Appa. Hoping the bison would change his train of thoughts to lighter subjects. 

They made camp a short while later. Katara, luckily, had found a river since they were getting closer to the ocean.

Since Toph had flat out refused to start any training with Aang until her parents were safe, he believed her exact words to be " Like I'll fall for that, what do I look like stupid? You'll have me flying all over on this hulking beast teaching you before you help me. No, you help me first then I'll teach you."

Then she proceeded to march off in a different direction.

Aang felt bad for the girl, she obviously had been taken advantage of before, and since she refused it left him with more time to train with Katara. Which was something he didn't mind.

Everything between them seemed normal, though he would catch her giving him some weird looks every so often. He wasn't sure how to take those.

They were all sitting around the fire eating another dinner made by Katara.

"So how did you become a master earth bender with things the way they are? Who taught you?" Sokka asked accusingly, still unsure about the newest member of their team.

Aang shot him a glare for being so rude and Katara just looked on curious herself about the answer.

" I get plenty of practice." Toph replied avoiding the question. At their confused looks she groaned out.

"Are you three completely clueless? Bending my be outlawed but that doesn't stop anyone. Have you been living under a rock?" She threw her arms up frustrated.

Aang scratched the back of his head, living with the monks did have a few setbacks. He had to save a world he knew nothing about.

Katara just shrugged while Sokka was busy staring at her.

"If you're done insulting us, could you expand a bit on your point?" Sokka grumbled folding his arms. He hated being ignorant, especially when compared to this girl he was coming to discover.

"There are plenty Earthbenders who get together to bend, mostly to fight but lately its been expanding to more. They call it the Earth Rumble. You're benders and you've really never heard of it?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"In the Air Temple no one cared about bending as far as I knew. I was the only one who would practice." Aang said.

"I was the only bender in the South Pole, all the others had been taken to the prison." Katara added quietly. Shoving those memories back from her mind, she didn't need to think about that now.

"No wonder Bumi sent you to me. You three are sitting ducks." Toph laughed and stood up, ending the conversation. They watched her lay down and bend the earth around making a tent.

Aang smiled anticipating the day he would be able to do that.

Katara was glaring at the mess she left.

Sokka was just glaring. 

They traveled comfortably for a few days, slowly getting closer to their destination and to each other. It was their last day flying, if Sokka had judged the map correctly they should be arriving at the Great Divide today.

A few hours later he yelled at everyone to get up, it was quite a sight to behold.

The gap was so large that it took ones breath away, hard to believe that nature could shape the earth like that.

"I assume it's a pretty awesome sight?" Toph said sarcastically. They immediately decided to land so Toph could see it as well.

Unable to control herself Katara had to ask, "What exactly do you see Toph?" she was genuinely curious. The short explanation she had gave them the first day no longer cutting it in her mind.

"I see exactly what you see. The two sides of the great canyon, there are some trees scattered. But I also a whole lot more. Like there are thousands of animals down there. Some small, some pretty huge actually. I don't really want to go down there." she said stepping back.

Katara tried to imagine viewing all of that in her mind but it was impossible. Her eyes took away her imagination that way.

Sokka called them back onto Appa, there wasn't a town on the map close by, but he was hoping they would find one anyway.

"We should walk then, I'll be able to find a town a lot sooner than you guys would on that beast." Toph offered.

Sokka looked like he was about to cry, walking was something he had been glad to give up.

Aang thought that it was a great idea, secretly hoping he could get her to talk about her bending.

"Toph and I can walk and you two can fly around if that's better Sokka." Aang offered hiding his laugh from him.

Katara looked over to Aang surprised.

Did he want to be alone with Toph? Insecurities wrapped themselves around her mind.

She watched them start walking off in the opposite direction. When Aang leaned slightly closer to ask her something, Katara bit her lip.

Telling herself to stop being stupid she moved to turn away, but unable to stop herself she gave them one last glance. The dark haired girl was bringing her arm up to touch Aang's shoulder. She turned away quickly not wanting to watch. 

"Oww, what was that for!" Aang yelled rubbing the spot on his arm where she had punched him.

"I like you Avatar. Once we save my folks I'll be glad to teach you." She said grinning.

"I don't make friends easily." She admitted, showing another side of herself.

Aang knew, even from their short acquaintance, that Toph opening up was rare so he stepped lightly.

"Why?"

She let out a loud exaggerated sigh that had him smothering a smile.

"Earthbending allows me to do many things. I can see more than most, in more ways than one. Did you know that when you lie you show signs of it?"

"Really?" Aang asked curious, wanting her to go on.

"Your heart rate, breathing, movements and gestures, they all show when your lying. Usually people don't notice. I notice everything. Pretty backwards right, the blind girl sees more than anyone. I always know when someone is using or manipulating me. Not many people want to be friends with the blind girl who can call them on all their bullshit."

Aang was about to add to the conversation when Toph suddenly stopped and reached out her arm.

"There." She said pointing a bit east from where they were standing.

"There is a lot of movement going on that way." She started walking in that direction.

Aang looked up to see if Appa was around; he saw them coming up behind them. Running to catch up with Toph he told her they would be landing soon.

"Oh great back into the sky." She said sarcastically.

Aang smiled at her, wondering if she could see it. Appa was a lot closer now.

"You know what Toph, I like you too. And you can call me on any of my bullshit whenever you want."

Even with her head tilted toward the ground, he saw her smile. 

Katara could tell something was different.

The two of them were suddenly great pals and the small bit of jealousy grew a touch bigger.

"Toph found the town its that way." he said pointing. He grabbed onto Toph and bended them atop Appa. Toph clutched at him scared at being suddenly lifted from the ground. Setting her down he apologized sheepishly.

Katara just narrowed her eyes at them.

"Alright lets go." Sokka said shaking at Appa's reins.

When the small circle of buildings came closer into focus they decided to land and find somewhere for Appa. The Terrain around them was dry, and there were only a bit of trees spread about so they had to go a bit farther away than Sokka wanted.

"I think only two of us should go ask around." Sokka proclaimed. Ignoring all the looks they threw at him.

"Two people asking questions in a strange town is less conspicuous than four. Plus we all obviously look like outsiders, and what if one of the pirates happen to be there and see Toph?"

"Alright Sokka you made your point." Katara said gritting her teeth, ending his rant.

"Me and Aang will go, you two women folk stay here and wait for our return."

Katara just rolled her eyes while Toph laughed out loud.

" I'll be surprised if they last a minute in a town full of possible outlaws." she managed to choke out past her snickering.

Katara couldn't hold back the grin.

Aang and Sokka, taking the insult to heart, turned toward the town. Determined to prove them wrong.

* * *

With a forearm pressed into his windpipe and his back pushed up against the wall Aang knew he was in trouble.

He took a second to thank the spirits that Katara and Toph weren't here to see this.

"Listen kid, Asking questions here will land you dead. Take this as a warning and get the hell out." Just as stars were appearing before his eyes the bulky giant of a man dragged him to the door and threw him out. Where he landed in a heap next to Sokka, who was tilting his back trying to control the bloody nose he was sporting.

"Well that didn't go exactly according to plan." Sokka said in a nasally voice. Aang just let out a short laugh. The direness of the situation making him shake his head.

What were they thinking, just waltzing in and asking around. He was surprised they got out alive.

Sokka scooted back to lean against the wall of the bar they had just been thrown out of and Aang followed suit.

Finally getting the blood under control he looked over at Aang.

"I really don't want that girl to be right. We have to find out if the pirates have a hideout." Sokka mumbled.

Aang just shook his head, he didn't know how they were going to do that.

He looked around at the people mulling about the street. There were a few vendors selling food and Aang made a mental note to take a look before they left.

Sokka groaned and grabbed his head.

"I don't have a plan." he admitted through closed teeth.

"How about we just wing it?"

Sokka lifted his head up and tilted it slightly at the thought. Pressing his lips together he nodded, giving the idea some merit.

"Alright."

* * *

A few miles away Katara was attempting to make small talk with the silent girl sitting across from her.

"So… do you get along with your parents?"

"Does anyone get along with their parents Katara?" she said dryly.

She couldn't argue with that.

"Good point." she commented and silence once again settled around them.

She didn't need to fill it with conversation if her sour companion didn't want to contribute.

Katara's mind wandered to more enjoyable topics. Like how Aang looks when he waterbends with her. Or how he always saves a smile to throw in her direction.

She felt the corners of her mouth rise up thinking about him. But she knew better than to let herself think any more than that. Only heartache lay in that direction, and she needed to keep reminding herself that. He was the Avatar for spirits sake.

He had probably only been showing her attention because she was the only girl for miles.

The thought made her heart sting, that had to be the reason. She glanced over at the new addition to their group and she sighed. She wasn't the only the girl any longer.

Toph and Aang were already hitting it off, it was only a matter of time before…

"Are you thinking about the Avatar?" Toph asked knowingly.

Katara snapped her gaze back to her.

"Wha- Why would you think that?" she stuttered. Was she that obvious?

"Your breathing changed is all." she yawned.

"Well maybe it changed about someone else." she said annoyed.

"Did it?"

Toph grinned at her, knowing she was right. Katara just seethed at her.

"… Shut up Toph."

* * *

He didn't want Aang to know, but Sokka had no idea what they were going to do. At least he wasn't bleeding anymore.

They were still sitting against that damn bar with no plan, and he hated not having a plan.

"How about we split up?" he offered up, he'd rather not have a plan with no one around to see it.

"Uh, sure I guess." Aang said hesitantly, reaching up to rub the soreness from his throat.

"Ok. Meet back here, I'm going this way." Sokka stood and walked off, leaving Aang sitting there.

Sokka kicked a rock down the road. No one was around, the street looked deserted. He heaved a sigh and considered what he would say to that irritating girl. Failing was not something he did well.

He felt something hit the back of his head and he reached up to feel the spot. It had felt like a rock. He looked behind him to see a girl peering out of a window tossing something in her hand.

It looked like a nut. This girl had thrown a nut at him.

Could this day get any worse?

"Can I help you?" he asked, not hiding his irritation at this new development.

She just crooked her finger at him. Sokka had to resist the urge to look around.

She had short brown hair with a pointed nose, and when he stepped toward her a dimple appeared at her cheek. Which caused a smile to appear on his own face.

He walked to the window and she pointed to the door. The room was small, it looked to be store room for a grocer. Bags of vegetables and nuts were lined up against the wall. Glancing at the nuts he rubbed the spot on his head one last time.

The girl giggled and walked toward him, Sokka took steps backward until his back hit the wall behind him. What did she want from him?

She leaned into him and lifted up onto her toes.

"I know where the pirates' hideout is." she whispered into his ear.

Pushing her shoulders back to give himself some space, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I heard you asking at the bar; I was making a delivery." she said anticipating his question.

"Why would you tell me?" he asked still not trusting this girl who had no idea of personal space.

"I want something from you. You give me what I want, I'll tell you what you want." she said purring seductively at him.

Sokka gulped, unsure what to do.

"W-what do you want from me?" he stuttered out.

"There is a definite lack of attractive men in this horrible town. You are by far the most handsome man to pass through, I just want a kiss." she said that last part pouting slightly, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

Sokka swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He voice broke slightly when he agreed to the terms. How bad could one kiss be?

* * *

The, more girlish than he'd like it to be, yelp that followed him out the door as he ran down the street had more than a few people lifting their heads to look around.

_Just a kiss _he thought with a snort, the damn girl practically tried to rape him! He barely got out alive, but at least she told him where the stupid hideout was.

He made his way to the bar, glancing around at the people giving him curious looks. Could they tell he was almost a victim of a crime? Letting out a harsh breath, he slowed his speed when he came to his destination. Where was Aang?

The loud boisterous noises flowing out from the bar had him peeking in to see. Aang could never be stupid enough to go back in there, could he?

The laughter that greeted him when he moved past the door had him squinting his eyes. This place was definitely not this exciting when he last walked in.

Then his eyes landed on the reason.

Aang and the biggest guy in the place were each chugging from, what can only be described as a barrel. Sokka's mouth dropped open, all thoughts flew from his mind.

Aang banged the drink down and yelled out_._

"Done!"

The giant next to him slammed his down as well and growled. Slapping Aang on the back he laughed, the sound made Sokka's ear hurt.

"I didn't think you could do it kid. but you did." he continued laughing.

Aang finally noticed Sokka standing at the door.

He hiccupped and waved over at him.

"Sokka! Time to go?" he asked standing up, but then proceeded to crumple to the ground.

Sokka closed his mouth. But he didn't know why he bothered because it only dropped open again.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You went in to apologize for bothering them and you ended up in a drinking match?" Sokka asked. He had carried Aang out of the town but stopped half way back to let him get his wits together.

Aang had tried to explain, but ended up throwing up between each part. He leaned against a tree and groaned. His head was aching.

"That's pretty much what happened." Sokka handed him over some water.

"I did find out where the hideout was, that was part of the bet." he added grinning through the pain.

Sokka just shook his head.

"What happened to you?" Aang asked, finally taking note of Sokka's appearance. His shirt was on backwards and his hair was more wild than usual.

Sokka's face heated at the question.

"You're blushing? And your clothes are backwards, what did you do?" he asked, more curious now since the answer caused him this much embarrassment.

Sokka glared at him while fixing his clothes.

"Why you were off getting drunk with the town monster, who could probably kill both of us with one hit, I was busy getting violated by the town rapist!"

Aang just stared at him. The corner of his mouth tilting up slightly.

"Don't you dare laugh Avatar, you will regret it for the rest of your life." he threatened pointing at him, trying to be as mean as possible.

Aang curved his lips in, trying to control the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape.

"Was she cute at least?" he managed to ask.

Sokka held out a hand to help him stand, and they started walking back.

He ignored the question.

When they were closer Sokka looked over at Aang.

"Never underestimate the power of my good looks Aang." he said seriously, but with a smile, brushing some dirt off the front of his clothes.

Aang had stopped walking, he watched Sokka walk away from him and waited for him to get a bit farther before collapsing into laughter. Only to have the pleasure cut short when he reached up to hold his still aching head. 

**Ha, this bit was mostly silly. **

**Review?**

**-Also, I really need an editor/beta, but I have no idea how to acquire one. **

**If someone could tell me how to go about doing that I would be very grateful! **

**Reading through something I just wrote over and over is so hard for me, which is why mistakes are everywhere ha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooh yeeaah I got a beta. Pretty sweet right, so big thanks to kataangdiehard. Applause all around.**

**Well enjoy.**

Broken Glass

Chapter 8 

"Its about time! What kept you two?" Katara said standing up when she heard them approach.

"Settle down Katara. We'll talk about it tomorrow, right now I'm going down to the water to clean up and going to bed." Sokka said walking through the camp, heading toward the water without stopping. Katara just stared after him.

The sun was about to set, they had been gone all day. How did he expect her to act? She'd been worried... and rather bored.

Aang stumbled into the clearing and Katara turned to look at him.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick? You look rather green." Katara said walking over to him.

Aang stepped back before she got too close.

"I'm fine, I, uh, be right back." he rushed past her and ran toward the trees . Katara just stared after him, _What the hell had happened to them? _

Toph suddenly burst into laughter, and Katara turned to look at her. She was still sitting by the fire, seemed to have been oblivious to the whole incident.

"What are you laughing at?"

Toph just laughed harder.

She wanted to tell the stressed out waterbender that Aang was presently bent over losing his dinner, but it was funnier to leave her wondering.

Katara glared at the girl, hating that she was able to see more than she could. She knew Toph could see what was going on with Aang.

"Ughh, I'm going to bed."

* * *

The next morning a refreshed Sokka, and sober Aang told the girls the location of the pirate hideout. Leaving out the part of how they came across this information.

Toph was impressed, but she didn't tell them that.

Katara was still suspicious, knowing something had happened to them. But since they wouldn't explain she decided to let them have their secrets.

"Its not to far from the Great Divide, I've been considering our options. We need to know how many pirates we're dealing with, but they cant see Toph or they'll be on to us." Sokka said reaching up to rub his chin, thinking.

"I'll be able to know how many are there with my bending. I don't need to get that close to see them." Toph offered.

"If we can just sneak in and avoid getting caught that would be our best case scenario. Rescue without having to fight a bunch of pirates." Aang said, he wasn't afraid of fighting, but didn't necessarily want to either.

"Its hard to know what to do without seeing what were dealing with. Lets go investigate, see what we're dealing with first, then make a plan." Katara said logically.

All three faces turned to look at her. "What? It makes the most sense." they still stared, "Don't look so surprised, Sokka isn't the only smart one." She stood up and walked away from them grumbling about how she was under appreciated.

* * *

It didn't take to long to find the area where the hideout should be, just a few miles west from the beginning of the Great Divide. They left Appa and started walking, Toph staying silent trying to pay extra attention to the movements around them.

They were walking closer to a plateau that rose into the sky, it was an amazing sight from the angle they were coming from. The different segments of the earth, all different colors, Katara took a moment to appreciate the beauty of it all.

"Stop." Toph said reaching her arm out across Sokka, keeping him from taking another step. Aang and Katara followed suit. they looked over to her waiting for her to explain.

"There is a cave nearby, but its strange. People keep disappearing then reappearing…I'm not sure what, oh great." she sighed gritting her teeth.

"What's the matter Toph?" asked Aang. They were all still looking at her, waiting.

"They must have wood floors, I cant see them unless they walk off. There could be any number of people in there." she gave a angry growl and clenched her fists. Upset that this was proving more complicated than she hoped.

"Don't worry Toph we'll figure something out. Lets just take a minute and work out a plan." Sokka offered, reaching out a hand. He wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure how.

They found some shade to rest and think of a plan.

"We can all just go running in, use surprise to get the upper hand."

"Or try to still sneak in and just wing it?"

"Maybe Aang and I just go in and get their attention then run out and you two ambush them?" Sokka supposed.

"What if I went in and told them I had the ransom. I could say its waiting outside and get them to come out." Toph said.

"That wouldn't work, you still wont be able to see them." Aang said logically.

"I'll go in, see how many there are. They wont know me, if I can sneak I will but if not I'll offer to join them maybe. Try to get her parents out or bring the pirates out instead. I have to be the one to go in, I know I can do this." Katara stated, excited to get some action finally.

Two loud masculine noes chorused back at her. Aang folded his arms and shook his head to add to his outburst. Sokka was looking at her incredulously.

"Why you? Why not one of us?" he asked.

"You two went to the town, what if one of the pirates were there and saw you? They would know you were looking for them. They've never seen me, plus I'm a girl." Katara said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sokka asked.

"You go in their likely to kill first ask questions later, I'm a girl. They'll pause before doing anything, giving me time to act. I can do this." Katara stood up to trying to prove it to them.

"I think it's a good idea. She makes a valid point." Toph said, finally voicing her opinion.

Katara looked over to her and smiled, happy she had some backup. Bringing her gaze back to Sokka she waited.

"Fine. But if you need help you yell out, we'll be there in an instant. Promise?" at her nod he sighed, knowing that even if he fought her on this he would lose. He recognized that look in her eyes.

All this time Aang had stood silent. She looked over to him to see what he thought about the new plan.

He looked at each of them then looked down and shook his head just a little. Katara noticed and frowned, she watched as he walked away from the group.

She looked over to Sokka who just shrugged.

"Go talk to him Katara." Toph said softly, she hadn't wanted to, but she was starting to care about her new friends.

* * *

She found him leaning against a tree not to far away. His arms folded, eyes glaring at the ground.

"Aang…what's wrong?" she asked stepping towards him. She stopped about a foot away, at his silence she continued with the earlier conversation, wanting him to believe in her.

"I know I can do this Aang. Let me have a chance to prove that I can help."

"You don't need to prove anything Katara we all know you're capable of anything." he said quietly.

"Then why are you so against this. You made it clear to everyone back there you don't think I can do it." She said getting a bit upset. Why couldn't he just have faith in her?

"You may say you know I'm capable Aang but you don't show it. The one chance I get to show my worth and you don't believe in me." Hands at her waist she glared at him, trying to hide her hurt feelings from him. He was making her so angry. How dare he keep her from doing what she knew to be right, he had no say in what she did!

"I don't care what you say Aang. I'm doing this with or without your approval. I don't know why you care so much." Katara turned her head to look away from him and was shocked into looking back at him when he grabbed her arms with both hands.

"Katara I barely got you back, I cant just let you go off into danger again." He growled at her, reminding her about Omashu.

"You can't _let_ me? Aang don't you dare stand there and talk to me like you have any say in my life. I wont let you dictate what I do Aang, you have no claim on me." she said glaring, who did he think he was? 

Aang couldn't handle it, she was so stubborn it infuriated him. Didn't she realize the dangers? Didn't she see that this was a life or death situation, and that it mattered to him that she lived.

She was so irritating in her courage when he was scared to death; It made him angry... frustrated.

For her to throw back in his face that he has no say in her well being enraged him.

It was enough to push anyone over the edge.

All the anger toward her being so careless with her life, plus the pent up desire for her over these past weeks all piled up. He cared about her, what did she expect? He was frowning as he took steps toward her.

The fury showing on his face, she unconsciously stepped back. But with each step she took he followed closer.

She stumbled a bit and reached her hands back finding purchase on the rough bark of a tree behind her. Her back hit the hard wood and his hands came up to each side of her face.

He leaded forward, blocking any chance at escape. He was trying to be as imposing as possible, intimidating her with his superior height and strength.

It may have been working...

She had never seen him like this. Katara felt her knees go a bit weak; he was so close. Her breath hitched as he leaned forward, their faces inches apart.

"Claim on you? Katara I claimed you weeks ago in that cave when I left my mark on your neck. Do not think I've forgotten about that, and neither should you." Before she could respond he pressed a rough angry kiss on her lips.

He felt his hands shake as he brought them to her face to hold her there. His mind was telling him that this wasn't what he should be doing but he couldn't stop.

She surprised him when her mouth opened, granting him entrance. He pressed his body against hers; no air separating them. He felt her hands pull at the back of his clothes, and when they found the bare skin of his back he let out moan.

What had started out as him proving a point had turned into something else entirely. He knew he had to stop before it went any further.

Aang dragged his mouth from hers, breathing hard as he stared down at her. Lips swollen, cheeks flushed; she looked so beautiful to him. He saw her about to say something but he beat her to the punch.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I, I didn't mean to lose control. That shouldn't of happened." he let out a sigh and stepped away from her. "I know you can protect yourself. Just please be careful."

He wasn't looking at her while he spoke so he missed seeing her frown. Leave it to him to ruin what was beginning to be one of the best moments in her life.

He was sorry for kissing her? Did he regret it?

She stared down at her hands, more confused than ever.

Katara looked up to see him frowning as well. What was she supposed to say now?

"I'm going to uh, go talk to Sokka and Toph." he mumbled stepping back to walk away.

Katara just watched him go.

* * *

He apologized.

Katara, finally out of the daze he left her in, was still leaning against that tree.

Why would he apologize?

Not wanting to stay in the same position with the memory of him kissing her so fresh in her mind, she walked over to the tree across from her and sat there.

It had to be regret. People only apologized when they were sorry, sorry meant remorse, remorse meant regret.

She was staring at the spot where she had pulled at his clothes like an animal, desperate to touch him. Feeling instantly embarrassed, she stood up once more and walked around the large tree to turn her back on the spot of her wanton shame.

Had she really pulled up his clothes? _Ugh_, she had.

Katara was glad no one was around to see the blush that lit up her face. Not that it mattered. He regretted the whole thing! Probably thought she was shameless, which she might be, but who was he to judge her? Pushing her against that tree like he did, he was just as much to blame!

She let her head fall onto her bent knees, feeling tired. She was back at square one with him. Still unsure where she stood, still not knowing if he was serious. Though there was one thing she knew for certain, he liked kissing her, that she had proof of. He'd done it twice already.

Maybe that was it, he just like kissing her. Well if he thought she was just going to keep handing out kisses he was sadly mistaken.

Kissing her just because she was the only- wait, she wasn't the only girl anymore. What if he starts kissing Toph because she pushes him away? Would she care if he kissed someone else?

Imagining Aang and Toph kissing left her feeling rather hollow. Okay she might care, a bit… alright a lot. What was she supposed to do now? Let him keep kissing her, just because she was not half bad looking and within reaching distance? How depressing.

What was she thinking? He wasn't like that, Aang wouldn't just kiss at random. He kissed her the last time to distract her from her incident in Omashu, and he kissed her this time because he was worried about her, they were friends, he didn't want her to die.

Katara's head was beginning to pound. She really needed to stop over thinking every little thing. Friends could kiss, kissing didn't always mean love.

Wait love? Who said love? Shaking her head she forced her thoughts to other topics and stood up to join the others.

She didn't have time for this. She needed to get her head around the task of saving Toph's parents, Aang and kissing could wait.

* * *

He apologized.

She cant be angry at him for kissing her like that now can she?

_Ugh_, how could he be such an animal? Pushing her against that tree and practically forcing himself on her. He could only hope she didn't hate him forever.

Maybe he should apologize again, just to make sure she isn't mad.

Though he had to be honest with himself, even if she hates him, it was a pretty amazing kiss.

He walked back to where Toph and Sokka waited, hoping they wouldn't be able to tell he just had his tongue in Katara's mouth.

Luckily for him they seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument so he just settled himself down to wait for Katara to show up.

* * *

Katara joined them and they fine tuned their plan. She would walk into the cave carefully, watching for pirates. And depending on what she came across would determine her plan of action. They had gone over practically every scenario. She was confident it what she needed to do, even though Aang wouldn't stop asking if she was sure she wanted to do it or not.

He had, of course, acted like the incident in the woods had never happened. Katara was both glad and upset about that. Which confused her.

They all walked together until the mouth of the cave came into view then Katara went on alone. Toph was silent, paying extra attention to any movements. Sokka was openly worried but the stern set of his mouth was determined. Aang didn't feel anything but worry, and he was finding it hard to hide from the others.

They watched her walk in and gave her a few minutes before they journeyed closer, there was still no sign of anyone.

" The wood doesn't start for awhile, I can still see her. You two stay here I'm going to go in a little." Before they could protest she added, "I'm quieter than you two, and I'll be able to see them coming. Just wait." she stepped softly farther into the dark.

Aang and Sokka shared a glance, when had the girls taken over the rescue mission?

* * *

Katara tried to keep her breathing steady. Her bravado from earlier having worn off a smidge. She still knew she could do this, but hadn't realized how terrifying it would be.

As she walked farther in she started to hear talking. She paused for a second but then made herself take that next step. She could do this.

The glow from the flames up ahead were casting eerie shapes on the walls around her. She came to a turn and peeked her head around the corner. Toph had been right, the floor was wooden… and covered in pirates.

The large space was filled with people, some were sleeping, a few were huddled in a circle playing cards from the look of it. There was, who she assumed to be, the pirate captain lounging on a couch surrounded by a few girls and two armed men. All along the back wall was treasure, boxes of money, some furniture, even a small potted tree. It seemed pirates were stealing just about anything these days.

A large structure stood in the corner covered by a cloth, she assumed it to be a cage, Toph's parents could be in there. At least, she was hoping they were. She couldn't see anywhere else they could be.

Katara gulped. It was now or never she supposed.

Stepping out into the light she waited for them to notice her.

And in a flash arrows, swords, and knives all pointed in her direction. The cave had gone silent and the commanding voice of the captain rang out.

"What are you doing here girl? And tell me quick before my men decide to take away your chance."

All thoughts of plans and excuses fled her mind. She stuttered trying to find her voice, "I, ah, well I'm a…"

"Spit it out, girl."

"I, I have a sky bison... for sale.", _What? Where had that come from?_

"I'm looking for an interested buyer, I heard you might want one." Katara closed her mouth and resisted the urge to close her eyes as well. She really hoped they didn't kill her.

"A sky bison? That is a rare item most would never sell. Alright, you can live for now. Where is the creature?" asked the captain leaning forward in his chair. He waved for his men to lower their weapons, a few went back to what they were doing, others kept a steady eye on her.

Katara moved forward, stepping onto the wooden planks.

"He's uh, outside. Right outside. He doesn't like small spaces."

His eyes lit up and most of the pirates stopped what they were doing to look back at her, excitement growing on their faces.

"Really? Right outside you say? I've never seen one up close, how many men can he carry?"

She had no idea. "Eight…"

All the excited faces turned to their captain as if asking which seven of them would get to ride first.

"Well girl I am intrigued. But before we talk deals I would like to see this animal." He said standing.

He was acting a bit sketchy and Katara knew he had no intention of buying anything. More like kill her and then steal it; good thing she was lying.

All the men stood with him and made to follow, she didn't think she would be this lucky. They were all coming out!

She lead the way, making a few adjustments to the plan. All she would have to do is get Toph in the cave and have her block the way back in. Then they could run back, get her parents out and earthbend an exit. _Great plan_. She thought smiling.

* * *

"_I have a sky bison for sale."_

What?

Toph stood there for a second shocked.

That was not the plan. What was she doing in there, improvising? Toph shook her head and ran back towards the entrance. If her new plan was going to work they needed to get ready.

"Aang we need to get Appa here now." She yelled at him upon arriving.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"No time for questions just go get him."

Sokka looked back and forth between the two of them. Aang just reached into his pocket and pulled out his whistle and blew.

Toph just stared.

"Well, are you going to go?" she was starting to get really frustrated with the kid.

"I already did, this whistle will bring him here quicker than me running to him would. Just wait." he never appreciated Katara's gift more.

"She went in there and told them she had a sky bison for sale. All the pirates are going to come out to see it." Toph finally revealed.

"What? Is she stupid? We had a plan!" Sokka started pacing back and forth, pulling at his hair. He hated when people deviated from the plan! Without plans there was chaos! Why was Katara constantly throwing his life into chaos!

"It's ok I think I know where she's going with this, you two get on Appa when he gets here and hide. I'll hide myself by the cave entrance and when Katara has them all out of the way I'll grab her and make a cave in. You two fly off as fast as you can. We'll meet on the other side." Toph explained.

Sokka stopped his pacing, the idea had merit. He frowned, still upset about the sudden change but there was nothing he could do now.

Appa landed by Aang who then gave him attention for listening to the whistle.

"Alright they're coming, get up there." Toph ordered. She walked over to the corner of the entrance and bended earth around her so she blended in. Sokka and Aang hid up on Appa's saddle.

"Here he is." Katara said overly loud hoping to give her friends time to hide. When her eyes adjusted to the bright sun and she actually saw Appa sitting there alone she paused. What was he doing here, was he a mirage?

"Oh this is nice. Very nice. Will he bite?" the captain asked walking toward Appa slowly.

Katara shook her head, still trying to take in the fact he was sitting there. All the pirates filed out and spread around Appa, all keeping a safe distance from the large animal. Katara in her daze hadn't moved, so when she was suddenly jerked from behind she couldn't help but let out a yelp.

All the pirates turned to see the cave entrance collapse. They let out a yell and ran toward it, which gave Appa ample time to fly up, a few arrows flew past them but luckily they all missed.

"Start digging, and be quick about it, there is no where for her to go in there." the captain ordered, his face the picture of rage.

* * *

Toph was pulling Katara the entire time until she finally shook her off.

They ran to the end of the tunnel and when Toph stepped onto the wood she stepped back. "I cant see on the floor, are my parents here?" she asked.

Katara walked over to the cage and pulled off the sheet, desperately hoping Toph's parents were under it.

The two scared and tired faces staring back at her gave her instant relief.

They both yelled out their daughters name when they saw her.

Toph ran over there regardless of being blind, her hands found the bars and reached in to touch her parents.

As they had their reunion Katara was thinking, she had no idea where to even begin looking for the key to the lock. She needed to improvise.

She spotted a huge jug of water and an idea came to mind. Bending the water to the lock she froze it, encasing the lock in ice.

Glancing around she saw a decorative axe, going to it she tried to pick it up but couldn't. She dragged it instead over to the cage.

"Toph I need your help lifting this up, you two should back up." Katara and Toph lifted the weapon up carefully, Toph wasn't sure where to hit so she left the aiming to Katara. They missed the first time, the second time a few chunks of ice fell off but no luck.

Katara mumbled under her breath, she did not risk her life to fail this far into it. Taking a deep breath they lifted it once more and swung down, the lock gave way breaking off and falling onto the floor.

Toph led them back onto the earth and touched a wall, a tunnel appeared.

"Come on, try and keep up. Its going to be dark but just keep following me."

They stepped in and the opening behind them closed, Katara was scared for a moment but kept walking. She grabbed the hand of Toph's mother and tried to keep her eyes on Toph, even though it was probably just her imagination that she could see her dark outline.

They walked for what felt like hours. Complete darkness had a way of playing with your mind. Katara had a new respect for what Toph lived with everyday.

At least it wasn't quiet, the noise of the rocks and dirt shifting kept her mind from wandering away in the dark.

When the sunlight suddenly appeared Katara pulled her hand away and brought them both to her face to protect her eyes. The light was glaring and painful after their journey through the dark.

Appa was sitting nearby with the boys waiting for them.

"Come on, I'd rather not be around the pirate hideout anymore." Sokka yelled at them. They ran over to them, Aang was waiting to help them up onto Appa.

Not wasting anytime, they quickly flew away.

**I know, I know. 'Sydney that was the worst excuse for pirate action ever' it was and I'm sorry, it was a definite cop out. I'll try action again later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, once again thanks to kataangdiehard. **

**This one may be the worst of the lot. But oh well, impatient for this to get where I want it- bad ones are bound to slip through. Its short though so only a small amount of terribleness.**

Chapter 9

Broken Glass

They arrived at Toph's with little difficulty. Her parents had never been more glad to see their home, after their journey with the pirates and having to ride on Appa they were nearing their breaking point. It was evening when they arrived and everyone was plainly exhausted. The Bei Fong estate was large, and the house was big enough to fit an army. Everything looked expensive and Katara didn't want to touch anything. It certainly made her small home back at the South Pole seem insignificant. Each of them were given a room and they all retired for the night.

Katara laid awake for a awhile, after all the excitement of the rescue she now had time to think about everything that happened… _Everything_ that had happened.

Sleep was eluding her, _he_ was keeping her awake. What had used to be an easy friendship had turned into something more complicated.

Unable to sleep she sat up and looked around. Toph's parents were definitely well off, the room was gorgeous. Pushing aside her blankets she tip toed to the door and softly opened it. Peeking left and right she walked quietly to the door next to hers. She gently knocked, silently hoping he answered.

"Katara? What are you doing up?" Sokka yawned rubbing at his eyes.

He turned to walk back to bed and Katara followed him into the room. She sat down at the end of the bed after he had laid back down.

"I need someone to talk to Sokka and mom is hundreds of miles from here." she pulled at the ends of her hair, embarrassed to be talking to her brother about her problems, yet needing someone to help her sort out her thoughts.

"Talk away, if I start snoring just wake me up." He nestled deeper into the blankets.

"This is embarrassing. Sokka what should I do about Aang?"

She couldn't see it but Sokka's eyes jerked open.

"I think I like him Sokka." It was easier to say than she'd imagined.

He rolled his eyes.

Really, it was too late, or early he had no idea, for him to deal with this.

"But he's the Avatar, and my friend, and he has so much to worry about already. I just don't know Sokka. He may not even think of me that way. Lets face it I never really had much attention before." She let out a deep breath and stared into her hands.

Knowing there was no way out, Sokka groaned and sat up. Sniffing at the loss of his pillow.

"Katara I'm only saying this once so listen. You're my sister so that automatically makes you good looking, you're becoming an amazing waterbender, you're brave and smart, and anyone would be lucky to know you. What happens, happens so just do what you think is right at that moment."

He let out breath and ran a hand through his hair, "But you are right, he does have a lot to worry about, but then again, so do you. Have you forgotten your own set of problems?" He said reminding her about their father. She glanced away.

"Don't worry about it so much Katara."

She mumbled something he couldn't make out. But he thought he heard the word love and he sat up straighter.

"What did you say?" he said slowly, enunciating each word.

"Nothing, never mind. Thanks for listening Sokka." She leaned over and gave him a hug, he would have hugged back but the shock hadn't worn off enough yet.

She got up and walked out, feeling better after putting words to her feelings.

"Night Sokka." she said yawning.

He just stared at the door. Knowing that there was something going on between his sister and Aang that he had missed.

His eyes narrowed as he thought back, he had to do something , he didn't want to see his sister hurt because the Avatar had responsibilities to the world first and foremost.

He fell back down to the bed and threw an arm over his eyes groaning out loud, knowing he wouldn't be falling back asleep anytime soon.

He was snoring two minutes later.

* * *

The next day Katara went down stairs looking for her friends. She found Toph sitting at a table in what appeared to be the dining room.

"You glad to be home?" she asked her, sitting at the table.

"I hate it here, so not really." the blind girl said shortly.

Katara raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"We'll be here for a few more days, I just want to stay until we get some security for my parents." she added.

"That's a good idea."

Their attention turned to the door where Aang suddenly appeared. Katara looked around nervously, hesitant to make eye contact with him.

"Uh, morning guys." He awkwardly stood there for a minute then turned to leave. Katara just watched him go, knowing he left because of her.

"What's wrong with him?" Toph asked.

Katara lied, telling her she had no idea. Toph in a moment of kindness, decided to let it slide.

* * *

Sokka found his sister later that afternoon hiding up in her room.

"Hey, you coming down for dinner?" he asked peeking in.

Katara just shook her head, she was looking at the waterbending scroll but she wasn't seeing it. Her mind was far from where she was sitting.

Sokka knew he was getting into deep water by asking, but the sad look on her face had him shutting the door behind him.

"What's wrong Katara." his foot was tapping while he waited for her answer.

She started to say something but he interrupted her by clearing his throat. She let her head fall back as she answered.

"He's avoiding me Sokka, all day today. If I was in the room he was leaving it." she brought her hands up and covered her face.

Sokka really didn't want to have this conversation.

"I've never known you to mope around. If you have a problem Katara solve it."

When she didn't move or reply he just sighed and walked out. Intent on finding a certain teenage Airbender.

* * *

"You need to figure out whatever is going on in that head of yours and get it together." Sokka said bursting into Aang's room. He glanced up from his spot by the window.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Katara." he said plainly.

Aang glanced down guiltily, "I know. I've screwed things up."

Sokka really didn't want the details that he had a feeling Aang was about to divulge. He scrunched up his nose waiting for the confession that was sure to come.

"I kissed her Sokka. And I think she's mad."

Sokka rolled his eyes, but was glad that was the extent of what happened.

He knew his sister would hate him for what he was about to do, but he knew it was for the best.

He didn't want to see her hurt.

"She'll forgive you Aang, but I don't think you should do it again." Aang looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You need to think about what it means to be the Avatar. A lot of people hate benders, when they find out you're alive and determined to change the world you're going to have a lot of enemies. Enemies who will use anything to hurt you." Sokka watched the realization enter Aang's eyes.

"You need to think about what's best for her. I know she wont leave you, she's intent on helping you until the end of this journey. But if someone were to find out what she means to you, or at least what I assume she means to you, it will be Omashu all over again. But worse."

Sokka let that sink in, knowing Aang was responsible enough to realize what he had to do.

"She's in her room upset that you've been avoiding her all day." He ran a hand through his hair before turning to leave, "The next time I see my sister she better be smiling." he added before leaving.

Aang heard the door close so he didn't bother looking up from the spot on the floor he had been burning a hole into.

He hadn't even considered what Sokka had brought up, but it made so much sense. It left him feeling empty, confused… depressed.

Katara was quickly becoming the most important thing in his life and if that put her in danger he was willing to keep it to himself.

He knew what he needed to do, even if it might hurt to do it.

* * *

The word love was coming up more and more often when Katara would think about Aang. If only she knew what love was exactly.

She loved her mother, and Sokka. And somewhere deep down she knew she loved her father, even if he didn't deserve it.

She loved moon peaches, and Appa was quickly becoming important to her.

Did she love Aang?

She hadn't known him very long, that was true, but she's never felt this way towards anyone before. This breath catching, nervous feeling whenever he was around. She cared about him, she definitely enjoyed it when he kissed her.

Was that love?

She wished her mother was here. This was not something she could talk to Sokka about with out dying of embarrassment. And he seemed to be just as confused if what had happened with Suki was any indication.

What if she just asked Aang?

Katara bit her lip while considering that, it's true she would finally have some answers if she did, but what if he rejects her?

A knock distracted her from her thoughts, she looked up assuming it was Sokka again. When Aang appeared her heart skipped, breath catching when she saw him.

She cleared her throat, shocked for a moment at his arrival.

He went right into it.

"Katara, I've been thinking. I want to apologize for how I acted the other day, it was inexcusable, I took advantage and I'm sorry."

Katara just stared at him. His apology was rushed and his words ran together, it was charming.

And irritating.

She didn't know what to say. This was the second time he left her without anything to say.

He looked so forlorn waiting for her response, at least she knew he cared.

He really was handsome.

Katara shook her head, "Its ok Aang, I've already forgotten the whole thing."

That wasn't true, but he didn't need to know that.

What if she took a chance, admitted that she felt something for him but was still too confused to understand what it was exactly. She had tossed around the idea, but now that it was here she was unsure.

She bit her lip wondering how it would play out. Would he feel the same? Would he laugh at her face? Twisting her fingers together, she took a breath, her courage unexplainably high right now. Was it because he was looking into her eyes and they seemed to call out to her?

"Aang I think I-"

"It will never happen again Katara." he held up his hand motioning for her to stop. He had to do it, no matter how it left him feeling. It was for her safety. She was important to him, more important than he ever imagined.

"We should avoid it ever happening again. Your friendship is vital to me, and I don't want it getting complicated." He was looking out the window as he spoke, not wanting to see her reaction to his statement. He missed the pained look that crossed her face.

"We have a long journey ahead, that is, if you still want to travel with me." He slowly brought his gaze to her, waiting for her answer. He held his breath, waiting.

The word _friendship _was forefront in her mind. He couldn't have said it any more plainly than that. The hurt that had spread from her chest had shocked her. She didn't think it would be this painful, hearing his rejection. But it was.

She was sure about one thing though.

Forcing a smile on her face she stood up and gave him a hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I know I'm meant to help you change the world Aang. I don't want to be anywhere else."

He smiled, though it lacked his usual exuberance, and returned her hug.

They parted halfway, a large space between them but still holding on.

Katara still felt the pull towards him, and even though he made it clear she wasn't what he wanted she couldn't help but still want him.

She would put her feelings for him away, and concentrate on being his best friend. Her smile was real this time, it may still hurt, but at least she was still with him. She could live with that for now.

Aang stared into her eyes, wishing he could read her thoughts, but glad she couldn't read his. His little speech would be meaningless if she knew what was in his heart.

He returned her smile when she gave it and his heart stopped at the sight, it would be difficult but he could do it, for her.

He could, and would, do anything for her, because he knew now without a doubt that he loved her.

* * *

The next day was considerably less stressful for everyone.

Sokka knew they had worked out everything when they all sat down for breakfast. The carefree conversation flowed and it seemed for once everything was fine.

Toph's parents were safe and their new guard would be starting tomorrow. Aang and Katara were back to acting normal around each other.

Sokka lifted his hands behind his head and sighed contently.

He was a genius.

"You seem awfully satisfied with yourself. Should we even bother asking." Toph commented.

"Toph, you will soon learn that I am a genius and cant be bothered with explaining."

Katara rolled her eyes at him, Toph just burst into laughter.

"You a genius?" she hit her palm onto the table a few times for effect and continued laughing.

Her laughter rang out longer than most would deem necessary, and Sokka was fed up. Glaring at her he stood, chair scratching against the floor behind him. Giving a loud, _Hmmph_ he marched out of the room. Toph's laughter ringing out behind him.

Aang and Katara shared a look.

* * *

They left in the morning, after thanking the Bei Fong's profusely of course. Katara watched as Toph said goodbye to her parents, even though there was obviously some past between them, she still cared. Katara felt a pain of longing for her own mother but pushed it away.

They decided to head toward the Fire Nation. Aang was curious to see how the nation was being ran, Sokka agreed with him. Knowing they needed to start somewhere, why not have it be there.

"Well, those few days were nice, now its back to flying and camping…yay…" Sokka said sarcastically.

Toph rolled her eyes while Katara just ignored him completely, staring out into the distance.

Aang was steering, lost in his own thoughts.

It was late afternoon when she saw it.

"Look guys, what is that?" Katara asked, pointing to the east where a large black cloud was rising in the distance.

"Smoke. It must be a fire." Sokka answered, but the tone of his voice gave away his dread. The cloud was huge, whatever was on fire was big.

"Lets go check it out, people may need help." Aang said turning in that direction.

The closer they got the more the air around them changed. They all felt the shift, and it left everyone feeling tense.

Aang let out a gasp, Sokka and Katara looked over the edge, straining to see.

There were Fire Nation soldiers, about twenty of them, burning the forest around them. At first it looked like they were bending but on closer inspection Katara saw that liquid fire was being poured out of large containers.

They were just setting fire to the trees for no apparent reason, what could they possible being doing that for? Katara reached for Toph's hand, and was glad when she didn't pull away.

Sokka let out a shocked breath, "Aang get us on the ground."

The seriousness in his voice had Katara looking back down, wanting to see what he saw.

They quickly landed and Sokka and Aang took off, leaving Toph and Katara to follow.

"They have people there Aang. We have to help them." Sokka said while running, Aang stumbled when he heard, shocked that the Fire Nation would be that barbaric.

They picked up speed, racing to get there in time.

Sokka broke into the clearing first, he reached over to stop Aang from giving away their location.

"We're outnumbered, but they wont be bending, you have the upper hand." Aang nodded and stepped forward but Sokka held him back.

"If you go out there, only bend air. We cant have the Fire Nation knowing the Avatar is fighting against them already."

Finished talking, Aang jogged along the edge, waiting for the best possible moment.

Sokka reached back for his boomerang and took aim.

The yell from the captain alarmed a few soldiers and Aang took the advantage. Taking a breath and used his air bending to knock the soldiers over. He ran to where they were spreading the flames and blew them out. Turning his attention to the blaze that rose higher he tried to control it, but they were just too big.

He heard Sokka call out, two soldiers had him cornered.

Suddenly the earth rumbled beneath him, hissing sounds came from the blaze. Looking around he saw that Katara was bending water, trying to stop the fire from spreading.

Toph had helped Sokka and he was now running to where a group of people were tied up.

Aang stood there, it was as if time had slowed. He looked to each of his friends, hating that they were all in danger.

Toph was handling most of the soldiers but now they were running everywhere. Aang heard something whiz past his head, turning he saw archers. He sent a blast of air towards them and they went flying.

When had his life gone from being carefree in the Air Temples into standing in the middle of a fight? The moment was starting to effect him with fear and adrenaline pumping through his blood.

He tried to catch his breath but couldn't. Aang fell to his knees, oblivious to his surroundings.

What was wrong with him?

His hands started to shake. Lights flickered in his vision.

When he heard Katara call out he turned to look for her, a soldier had her wrists in his hand. She tried to shake him off by jerking away, when he suddenly released her she went stumbling towards the fire.

The scream she let out was the last coherent thought Aang had before it all went dark.

… **Did I just go there? I think I might have… **

**Review, I know you want to. **

**Even if its only to yell for setting kataang back a step… oh don't worry. You know me-err sorta- I cant go long without some Aang and Katara lovin' **


	10. Chapter 10

His body ached. And even with his eyes closed he could see the bright red and knew light was shining on his face.

It was quiet at first, like sound had yet to catch up to where he was.

When he opened his eyes the rush of noise almost had him reaching his hands up to cover his ears. The distant yell of strangers, the hissing sound of a spent fire sizzling up into the air.

He looked to his right to see Toph kneeling next to him.

"Are you coming around?" She asked. Aang nodded, forgetting for a moment that she wouldn't be able to see it. He lifted himself up with her help.

"What happened?" Aang asked still unsure, the last thing he could remember was…

"Where is Katara? Is she alright?" he asked franticly.

"She was over there helping Sokka last I knew."

Aang turned and looked in the direction she was pointing to see the two of them walking over.

"Are you alright Aang?" Katara yelled, picking up speed when she saw that he was standing.

"What happened?" he asked slowly, getting tired of repeating himself.

"We don't have time to explain, come on we need to ask those people a few questions before they all scatter." Sokka said leading them to where the group of Earthbenders stood.

When they saw them approach a few of the Earthbenders cowered while one stood up to meet them.

"Don't come any closer." he yelled out to them.

Sokka jerked his head back when he registered the snide tone. His three companions just looked confused, while Sokka was just irritated.

"We just saved your rotten lives! What's your problem?" He said, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

"What Sokka means," Aang started shooting him a look, "Is that we are here to help you. Are you all alright?" Aang stepped forward and an arrow embedded itself right in front of his feet, he jumped back in surprise.

"You're the worst of all of them, bloody avatar, get away from us! You benders are all demons. Should have left us to die so we could rid ourselves of this curse. We didn't want your help!"

The hate in each of their eyes shocked Aang. He could almost taste their anger in the air, it made the hair on his skin stand on end.

"Come on guys." Sokka said quietly, turning to walk back to where they had left Appa. Toph followed silently after him. Katara spared him a glance, thankful he was walking away from this when she knew he wanted to do exactly the opposite.

"Aang?" Katara said softly. He was just standing there watching the group of Earthbenders walk away, they would throw a suspicious glance back every so often, but they never stopped walking away.

Katara took his hand and he turned toward her to catch her eyes. His were full of confusion and hurt, it worried her.

"I'm so confused." he started to say, then remembered before when she had been thrown in the fire. Grabbing her shoulders he looked her over quickly, asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine, just burned myself a bit. I learned how to heal, its pretty amazing. I'll teach you." She said, not wanting to linger on the worst of it.

"How did they know I was the Avatar?" He asked as they turned to follow their friends.

"Well, uh, you see… It was all rather amazing actually. But lets wait until we are all together to explain."

Aang just nodded and they continued walking.

* * *

The mood was tense as they flew Appa to a better spot to make camp. After the morning they had no one wanted to travel much farther. There was little to no conversation as they set up, Sokka and Aang went to gather wood while Katara cooked up something for them to eat.

When they were all sitting Aang broke the silence that had reigned over the day.

"The last thing I remember is hearing Katara scream." Aang said quietly looking into his plate. Katara and Sokka shared a look.

"There was so much going on, I don't even know what happened. Im curious to find out myself." Toph added putting down her plate.

Sokka cleared his throat.

"You were in the air. You were," he paused looking for the right word, "glowing. You didn't quite look like yourself. The wind was, it was everywhere… suddenly half the soldiers were gone, and most of the fire was blown out."

He looked down and furrowed his brow, thinking back on what happened.

"Then the rest of the soldiers were running off and Katara had the fire under control. I watched you slowly lower back to the ground. Toph was closest to you and once you hit the ground she made her way over, so I went to help Katara. It was so amazing. Aang, it was obvious you were the Avatar. Those fire nation soldiers that got away will know you're back after seeing that."

Aang just stared and absorbed what Sokka said. What happened to him? There was much more to being the Avatar then he realized. So much he didn't know.

The weight of the world was just a saying, but suddenly Aang knew exactly what they meant by it.

"Im going to take a walk." He said standing up. Katara watched him go, resisting the urge to follow him.

* * *

He walked around aimlessly, not knowing where to go, just knowing he needed to be alone for a awhile. So much had happened to him in such a short amount of time, Aang hadn't quite absorbed everything yet.

Why couldn't he remember what happened to him for those quick minutes?

Aang rubbed his tired eyes, wishing this day would just end already.

After seeing and hearing those earthbender, he rolled his eyes, those people didn't deserve to be called earthbenders.

Preferring death to being a bender, it was outrageous. He didn't really know how to digest that information. Sure bending has been outlawed for years now, but in the Air Temples he was taught ways around it. Never would he think ending it all would be a better alternative. They appreciated life more than that.

He appreciated it more.

Aang relaxed his tense hands, breathing in and out, letting go of his frustrations as best he could.

Wishing more and more that Avatar Kyoshi would make an appearance.

* * *

Aang made his way back to the group, feeling just as irritated, if not worse with each step he took. He just couldn't get over it. He needed someone to talk to.

Katara was no where to be found and Sokka was sleeping, so Aang went to Toph who was bending some earth in her hands.

"Toph, take a walk with me?" He asked holding out his hand.

She let out an exaggerated sigh, but he knew she was teasing, or at least he hoped.

"As long as you keep it free of life changing decisions, sure." grabbing his hand they set out.

They didn't get very far before Aang started talking.

"I've been thinking about what that man said. Toph they called bending a curse, wanted to die because of it, how is that possible? How is it that here in the Earth Kingdom people would choose death over anything? I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore, what's the point in changing the world when people seem to like it the way it is. Will anyone even care?" Aang stopped walking and turned to see her blinking up at him.

She opened her mouth to say something, the side of her mouth turned up at the corner. Aang knew a smart ass comment would soon follow. But she surprised him when she let it go and groaned out an irritated sound.

"Aang I know this is important to you. But I don't have any of those answers, and if you ask someone else I recommend slowing down when you start shooting them off like that. But seriously, you cant let the narrow minded ravings of an idiot change your perception on things. You are the Avatar, whether you want it or not. Its your job to restore balance. Right now the world is so unbalanced nothing makes sense, and your job sure wont be easy, but its your all the same." He gave her a small smile, not feeling much better but glad she cared enough to try.

"Not everyone hates their bending Aang. Let me tell you about a group of people that love their bending," She reached up and punched him, "I think you might like it. And it sure beats the girly talk you have us covering now."

* * *

"Where is Toph?" Katara asked Sokka after coming back from her bath. She knew he wasn't asleep yet. Mumblings rose up from where he was laying.

"What?"

"She went off with Aang, Katara gees go to sleep will ya?" He said before rolling over and throwing his arm over his head.

Katara just stood there for a second, shaking off her shock she walked over to her pallet and laid down.

Aang and Toph? Out in the middle of nowhere. Talking?

In her experience those talks only ended one way…

Did he push her aside to see if he liked Toph better? Was everything between them nothing to him?

Katara let out her breathing slowly, not wanting to draw the attention of her brother. Her chest hurt, and her eyes were stinging.

Blinking rapidly she bit her lip and pushed away these thoughts. Aang wasn't like that, she knew that with all her heart. It was just her stupid head that needed convincing. Her head that always over analyzed everything in these situations.

She could hear some noise coming closer so she closed her eyes, not wanting to talk to him tonight.

"Can we go? Please, Toph promise we can go together." Aang begged her quietly.

"Sure, if you promise never to do what you just did again." She laughed, reminding him of their earlier conversation, "Save it for Katara."

Aang laughed with her, sure Toph wasn't the best person to talk feelings with, but hey she had made him feel better in the long run.

"Oh fine." he breathed sarcastically.

They both went to their respective beds. On the way Aang paused over Katara, he couldn't see her face but he took a second to watch her anyway, before continuing on.

He couldn't see the hurt and confusion that furrowed her brow, or the way she bit her lip to keep from making a sound.

* * *

The next day Aang got everyone together and told them about his plan to continue on. He still wanted to go to the Fire Nation and get a closer look at what was going on there, and he still wanted to change things, Whether people wanted it or not.

"That's the spirit. Lets get going then, I've looked at the map and we'll need to go quite a bit up the coast before we can make a more direct route to the Fire Nation." Sokka told them glancing at the map.

Aang and Toph went to get on Appa, Katara was following but Sokka stopped her.

"Katara, we have to back track a bit, we're close enough to where father will have undoubtedly searched. He could be in any of these towns we'll be passing. We'll need to be extra careful."

Katara just nodded. Not up for talking about how crappy her life was turning out to be.

A father who wanted her in jail, a boy who made dates with other girls when she was just two feet away, and a brother who, well… Sokka was annoying.

* * *

Aang had tried to push the questions away from his mind, but when it was quiet. When everyone was just relaxing in the silence as they flew, the questions returned.

It was a bit nerve wracking to be missing a few minutes of your life, not knowing what happened to yourself. What if he had hurt someone, what if he had hurt his friends?

Aang rubbed his aching head. He needed to figure out what happened, he needed help.

Taking a deep breath he tried to blow his problems away, but it never worked. Opening his eyes he looked out into the distance, all the clouds and blue sky, suddenly he missed his home more than ever before. He could barely remember being carefree with no problems, was in only a few months ago?

Before he knew he was the Avatar, before he had the world on his shoulders, quite literally.

But then it would also be before he met Katara. His gaze wavered over to her, she had her eyes closed but he knew she was awake. She amazed him, never in his life had he wanted something the way he wanted her. He could barely work through his life alone, now wasn't the time to go dragging her into his problems. Sokka was right in that perspective, he needed to keep his distance, no matter how hard it turned out to be.

He let his hands run through his newly grown hair, something he doubted he would ever get used to. Aang laughed to himself, thinking his hair was turning out to be just like his new life. 

**Ok I know its short and I apologize, its been months and I give you a measly 2000 words. In my defense life caught up with me and it hasn't exactly been a vacation. **

**Buuut I'm trying my utmost to get back into the swing of things. **

…**Not to mention I keep starting whole new stories all together . I know. I'm an idiot. **

**This one wasn't beta'd I just wanted to post this quick so if you catch some errors, sorry. Still thanks to him anyway!**


End file.
